Pieces of the Past
by whiteshadow11
Summary: Sequel to Mission of the Past. Hinata has found herself in an all new struggle for survival and she'll need everything she's learned to survive it, but how long before it comes down upon her head? Don't own the character,just some!
1. Chapter 1

It had only been a month since the day I had thought it would be all finished and from the day where everything seemed so possible. But of course it not that simple because it never was and never will be. I like to think that everything I went through happened for a reason that will show itself to me. Of course I also like to believe I emerged from it all an all as an all around good person. _Liar._

I turned to look at Itachi who slept peacefully unaware the turmoil that plagues me on what should be a good nights worthy rest. He was absolutely beautiful and it stole my breath away countless times, of course I'd never tell because him cause his ego is already big enough. I smiled at the light that came through the cracks of the window before I untangled myself from a gorgeously naked Uchiha to open up said window. I climbed out the window and sat myself on the roof in nothing but my- his robe, pulling it closer for a shield against the wind and for the smell of Itachi coming off it.

Thoughts of everyone ran through my head but today it was won by Gaara and my heart gave a painful lurch. Suna had given up being neutral under the pressure of the Iwa who neighbors it and have declared themselves are enemy. It was another betrayal in a long line of them but this one was much more painful. I had never admitted to anyone how much I had cared for the red head, not even to myself but now I had to face them or I would be a weakness to my country. Don't get me wrong, Itachi is my other half but I had always wondered what would of happened if he didn't get married and Itachi didn't come back into my life.

"**Such thoughts will stress you out love, talk to me and I'll try to help you."** Itachi's arms wrap around me to pull him into his lap while his hands did magical things to relieve me.

"_**Do you ever wonder what would of happened if you had never come back into my life? If I ended up-"**_

"**No don't say it love, I don't want to even wonder where this thought came from but I assure there was no way I would have not found you and there was absolutely no way in hell I would let you be in the arms of another. Not now, not ever will you leave, and I'll never leave or stop loving you as long as I live." **

I lean back into him and I soak up the warmth as my mind is very much silent at his words and Gaara's face disappears.

"**Hinata-chan!"** Naruto's loud voice came from the ground and I sighed in annoyance.

"**Pretend we're not here."**

"I **know you're there Hinata-chan! Look I have a message from Suna and it addressed to you so-"** he didn't even finish his sentence as I appeared before him and took the scroll. My heart was beat so loud I didn't hear anyone else but as I inspected the scroll I found myself disappointed it wasn't from him. I took it inside the house as I walked into the living room where Madara and Sasuke were sitting and I flung the scroll into the fire.

"**What are you doing?'** I looked at Naruto's outraged face then to the other three Uchiha's in the room that held curiosity in their eyes.

"_**It's from Asai-sensei**_."

"**And that means you automatically put it into the fire?**'

"_**Ya, I didn't feel like getting myself killed over the poison she put in the scroll to prevent others from looking at it. Besides the paper is chakra sealed to prevent it from burning."**_

I grabbed the now poison less scroll and opened it up.

"**You know most people say they don't want to die but she just say's she doesn't feel like it, do you notice how little death concerns her?"**

"**That's what happens when you're half immortal Sasuke, she isn't a full immortal like me but death is little to concern to us little one."**

After reading the scroll I used a seal and I was dressed in seconds before I started my way to the front of the door of the Uchiha main house while writing on the back of it.

"**Where are you going?"**

"_**Out, naruto give this scroll to the Hokage**_**."** I tossed it to him before I disappeared to stand right inside the gates that lead to the direction of Suna. The guards nodded to me as I told them to open it up and they did so without questions. I was the only person in the village that could order the gates to be opened without the presence of the Hokage and I often took advantage of it. Some times it annoyed me that the seal I put on Kohona prevented anyone from transporting in or out of the city but I know it was necessary.

"**Hinata stop!"** I stopped in surprise as Itachi's hard voice when he who slipped through the gates to stop in front of me. His grip on me was extremely tight but he was shaking with anger.

"**Why do you go at a moments notice for him? I swear if you go to meet him I will kill that fucking little boy."** _Huh?_

"**I won't let you go to the Kazekage Hinata, it might be a trap."**

"_**You know about him and me?"**_ I was in shock that Itachi knew about the past relationship we had that I didn't see the big picture.

"**Hai, I know about the feelings you have for that thing, I know about the little fling with Sasuke, I know about everyone."**

"_**Even Tetsuya?"**_ I felt him stiffen at the name and I inwardly punched myself in the head for my stupidity. _Of course he doesn't know, I've never talked about him!_

"**Who?"**

"_**Doesn't matter right now, I have to go Itachi and I promise I'm not going to meet him. I'm going to find my old sensei that seems to have got her self in trouble."**_

"**You're not going to meet Gaara?"** I frown as I finally make sense of what he was trying to get at so I return his embrace all too willingly.

"_**No, I'll be happy if I never see that traitorous bastard again. I choose my path and it is you that I will walk it with, not anyone else so do not forget it."**_ We stood there in silence before I took myself out of his arms and transported to the meeting spot.

When I got there no one was there and I tried to calm that uneasy feeling as I sat on a fallen tree to await the old woman who sent me an urgent summoning. Two hours later I felt chakra signatures coming my way and they were in a hurry but another and much faster group were catching up quickly. My body tenses as about 5 Nins come through the trees.

They stop and look around considering they can't see me or sense me yet and I was about to show them but 20 more Nin came through the trees followed by their Kage. _Sssshhhhhiiiiiit!_

"**In the name of your Kage I command you to stop and face justice. You have betrayed Suna and you will be executed immediately. Of course if you tell me where Asai and the others are then I promise I will make your deaths quick."**

I watch the rag tag team shake in fear at the angry Kage but I felt disappointment only for second till a leader of the hunted spoke up.

"**No! We will never give up Asai or the cause! You Kazekage are a traitor to our true allied Kohona and the hero Hinata and we will not stand by and let you disgrace us! We will die here knowing that we helped Asai and our destined leader Hinata-sama and we will die with courage!"**

"**Then I will make your deaths long and painful in order to show you that your Hinata is nothing but a delusional legend. She's probably in bed with the slaughter of the Uchiha clan while you die for nothing."** I watch him step closer as his sand gets ready to kill but I release my chakra signature and smirk at the fear that crosses his face before I jump down in front of the rag tag team.

"_**First of all ~Kazekage~ I resent the delusional comment, second of all I'm not deaf to those who need me and lastly as you can tell I'm not in bed with Itachi but I assure you I was all last night and every night before that old friend."**_ I smirked at him and for once I took pleasure in his pained and jealous expression.

"_**Now we have two choices, one you walk away and no one gets hurt or two; we walk away and you don't, ever again."**_

Gaara and I have our eyes locked waiting for the other to move because we both know we're both to stubborn to just walk away.

"**Your out numbered, those rogue nins behind would be able to take on one of my anbu so that leaves 19 anbu and me against you so do you want to reconsider your little threat ~**_**Hinata**_**~ old friend."**

They all looked smug and I knew this was going to be hard and ugly but I smiled as I felt my family catch up to me.

"**Ah sorry we're late Hinata-sama but it took us a while to find you."** I don't bother to turn to Neji, Sasuke, Madara, Deidra, Kisume, Zabuza, Haku or the pissed Itachi but instead smirk into Gaara's eyes

"_**Oh now it's 8 to 20 but I have a feeling that there is no way you're going to be able to walk out of here alive with those odds so leave before I decided to lose patience."**_

"**I'll remember this Hinata and I don't forget treason well."**

I started laughing as bitterness filled it, making it sound wrong in my ears.

"_**Treason? Need I remind you that Suna betrayed me after I saved all of your lives? No Gaara you are the one who betrayed me and I am the one has to deal with the consequences."  
**_He looked at me strangely before he smiled a sad smile that was shared only between us.

"**I never wanted to hurt Hina-chan, it hurts me to be on opposing sides. But if you need me personally I would do anything for you."**

I heard Itachi growl and I felt another stab in my back.

"_**As arrogant as ever, do you really think this is about you and me? You and I were finished years ago and I have moved on as you are well aware of so Gaara you need to realize that were not just on opposing sides but we are enemies. Next time we meet I won't hold back anything and you'll be just another Kage I've killed."**_ I walked away from him and back toward Kohona but not without saying one last thing over my shoulder.

"_**And stay the hell out of Kohona bastard!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

I know i've made you wait so long but i've finished all my requests so i'll be start hinata's new adveture!

I hope you liked the first chapter and tell me if you want anything to happen or any past character to come back in the story and i'll try to put it in...

**Don't forget to review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I take deep breaths as I walk back toward Kohona at a slow pace and no one dares talk to me when they can feel my anger. Then out of now where I'm dive bombed as Suzu lands on my head. I look up and he looks down as I send my thoughts promising of de-feathering him if he doesn't leave. He just tilts his head before sending me a message in my head and I sigh at its meaning as I change direction.

"**Um…Hinata-sama where are we going?"** One of the rogue Nin ask me and I turn to look at him but keep walking.

"_**We're going to meet Asai and the others at the hiding spot then escort them to Kohona, where they should be safe."**_

"**Um, we don't know where they are, we were used as a distraction so they could escape. Nobody bothered to tell us where they were since no one thought we would survive."**

"_**Calm down minna, I know where that old woman is and where the meeting spot is."**_

I took the lead while the Suna Nin was split in between us, but it didn't take long for Itachi to take his place beside me and in front of the others.

"**You should have let me kill him, it would have solved a lot of problems." **I take a side glance at Itachi and his now blank face mask.

"_**True, but it would have caused a lot more and besides, you didn't want to kill because of him being a threat to Kohona Itachi."**_

"**The man is fucking married Hinata and he still tries to steal you away from me! For fuck sakes I'm getting fucking tired of putting up with that puppy love of his! And when I snap he will live to regret that he ever touched you."**

I take his hand in mine but he tries to pull away in his anger but I only sigh and hang on. It isn't long till he returns the grip with an iron hold of his own which I really didn't mind. It's not far as I can sense the group with my chakra senses but I wasn't the only one as Kisume behind me lets out a whistle.  
**"Who would have thought that there would be so many people to go rogue huh?"**

I look back at him and we share a grin before another presence joins us.  
**"Took you long enough Hinata! I thought I was going to have to go and give the young Kage boy the beating of his life before you got your lazy ass out of bed! Not that I blame you since I for one would never leave my bedroom if I had a young sexy Uchiha as my sex slave!"** I stare at my former sensei in shock at what she says but I think the others are more in shock then me.

"_**Sensei please have some decency to say those thing's when were alone."**_ I hear the others start to snicker at Itachi's red face as he glares at her but she makes it worse by winking at him.

"_**Sensei, we haven't the time to joke around."**_ She nods as we follow her through the bushes and I see at least a quarter of Suna in a valley that's full of people who are packing up to leave. She leads me through a path way and find myself an exhibit on show as everyone stops what they were doing to stare at me. I smile and nod as Asai gives the rundown on the whole situation. We reach a larger tent as the guards let her by and they forget their statue pose to gape at me. When I walk in I find myself in surprise as I face the leader of these refugees's.

"_**Kankaru?"**_ I almost didn't recognize him with out his usual getup/ make up but to top it off he looks like he's aged 5 years.

"**I hoped you would get the message Hinata-chan."** Despite everything I give him a sincere smile as I take my place beside him hoping to take some weight off his burdened shoulders.

"**What the hell happened and why are you running away from Suna when that's one of the safest places to be?"** Neji as the captain of Anbu addresses Kankaru but I felt Kankaru shudder so I put my arm around him to give him some support.

"**I started the rebellion against my brother because I believed he was wrong. He let his personal feeling's and his fear make his choice to stand with Iwa and cloud. So I went looking for Asai who I remembered was close to Hinata and we talked, soon more people joined in these talks till it became I nightly gathering. Before I realized it had started something and when Gaara found out he put a price on Asai's head and he locked me in my room. In that time I made my decision as I started giving secret messages to Asai and it wasn't soon till we started sneaking people through a smugglers tunnel that she showed me. Last night while I made my escape I fought my sister and I almost killed her-"**

I hugged him closer to me as he started to lose himself in his tale of betrayal.

"**I left her lying in the middle of the desert as I walked away from her and my home with out looking back. Gaara chased after me but Asai sent five Nin to distract them away from me and apparently she sent a message to you since you're the only one who'd be able to stop him from killing them. I killed my sister and some of my people, I divided my country because of my selfishness-"**

'_**Stop, Kankaru it wasn't selfishness that lead you to where you are now, it was your courage and your sense of loyalty to justice that lead here. And if it makes you feel better Temari isn't dead, I felt her alive and on her way to Suna." **_

I sat with Kankaru as the people outside started to move toward Kohona but it wasn't as important as making sure Kankaru knew he wasn't alone.

It took as a week to get everyone safely to Kohona with out a problem since the Kazekage was wise enough to know that unless he wanted them dead there was no way his nin would win against my family. As I was the last one to enter the gate I was happy to see Kogara back from the spying mission I had sent him on.

"**Hinata-sama, I'm glad that your mission went well."** Suzu started chirping in indignation at Kogara's ignorance of the beautiful bird.

"**Ah, you to Suzu, thank you for keeping our master safe**." I watch in amusement as Suzu lands on my shoulder with his chest puffed out at Kogara's compliment.

"_**Thank you Kogara, I'm assuming that your mission was successful as well?"**_

He nodded as I turned to tell Itachi he could take care of things and write the report as I had some business to attend to. Kogara and I walked through the village to my favorite tea shop as we sat down and ordered my usual.

"_**I put a seal around us so you can talk freely Kogara."**_

"**It seems Kata has taken the place of the 16****th**** Iwa Kage. It seems she was in league with Pein and had him attack the capital while she had all her allies leave the capital the day before. Thousands of people died Hinata-sama, they're still finding and burying the dead. Kata used it to her advantage and has convinced Iwa that you sacrificed Iwa for Kohona's safety and that you don't care about them anymore."** I felt hatred crawl up my heart as I felt absolute blood thirst make itself up inside of me. The only thing that ran through my head was the desire to kill her and all her accomplices very slowly so I could hear their screams.

"**Hinata-sama!"**

"**HINATA FOCUS!" **

Suzuko's voice broke through the black fog as consciousness became apparent and the first thing I saw was a scared Kogara. I blink as I look around to see everyone staring at me in fear and shock; the waitress was on the floor in shaking as were her broken dishes. The city stood still and I wondered what had happened while I was in thought.

" **Hinata-chan are you ok?"** I look up to see a panting Naruto and I frowned in confusion.

"**One second everything was ok then bang! I felt a chill down my spine as your chakra covered the city but then it turned all erratic and dangerous that it scared the shit out of everyone**_**!"**__ I haven't lost control in months!  
__**"Gomen, it won't happen again."**_ I close my eyes and covered the city with my calm and soothing chakra as everyone calmed down and went on with their business.

"**Hinata you just came back from the Suna mission right**?" I looked past the bulking Naruto to see Shika-kun and I smile as he takes a seat beside me just as Naruto was going to sit there.

"_**Hai."**_

"**Ah who did you go up against?**" I sat back and studied Shikamaru, I didn't need to study him to know what his real question was but I could see the effect this war has had on him.

"_**Gaara and some anbu but they backed out before there was a fight."**_

'**You mean Kazekage-sama right?"** We looked up to see sakura who was looking at Naruto evilly.

"**The longer you to refer to him in such a friendly matter the hard it will for you to kill him Hinata. And Naruto we were right in the middle of a lesson with Hokage-sama so I suggest you get your ass there right now!"** He started to whine so sakura punched him in the head and dragged his unconscious body away from us. When they were out of sight I relaxed my body and Shikamaru noticed.

"**You and Sakura are still on bad terms?"** I frown at his all observant eyes considering he was the only one who knew of my tension with her.

"_**Well getting me killed doesn't exactly put her on the best friends list you know?"**_ Him and Kogara snickered at my comment but they both still knew me too well to know that wasn't the reason.

"**Need** **I remind you how many people have tried and have succeeded in getting you killed and you end up befriend them? "**

I frown in concentration trying to count how many people have tried to kill me first then the people who have actually done the deed then I tried counting how many I'm friends with and I found them to be right.

"**Hinata it can't be that you're still angry that she stole Naruto away from you are you?"**

"**Yes **_**Hinata**_** love, are you angry about such a small thing?"** I turn to look at Itachi who slid in beside me when Shika-kun rolled his eyes and sat beside Kogara.

"_**No, I'm not the jealous type. Look I have my reasons and they are between me and her." **_

"**Hey Madara why does Hinata-chan dislike sakura?"** I blink as Madara slides in on Kogara's left.

'**What makes you think he knows**?" They all turn to Madara as he smile at me and opens his big mouth.

"**Hinata-chan doesn't have a jealous bone in her body but her protectiveness makes up for that. Sakura is still in love with Sasuke while being engaged to Naruto which is bound to hurt Naruto and Sasuke which makes Hinata's protective streak become very dominate." **

"_**Bastard."**_ He smiles at me as he drinks his tea and I shoot him death glares.

"**Hinata is pretty protective isn't she?"**

"_**Shut up."**_

"**Aw hinata-chan's pouting!"**

"**Don't forget blushing!"**

"_**Bastards."**_

_**

* * *

**_

I hope you liked the 2nd chapter and tell me if you want anything to happen or any past character to come back in the story and i'll try to put it in...

**Don't forget to review!! **i won't write if there's no reviews!! ...k i will but i just won't post them ;p


	3. Chapter 3

We were still talking when Sasuke came and sat down beside me on my left and it didn't take a genius to know he had bad news.

"**Juugo and Suigetsu came back from their spying mission, it looks like Orchimaru has all too willingly sided with Iwa and cloud.**" I wrap my arm around him to calm down.

"**Well it's not like we weren't thinking that he'd side with them and you said it yourself Sasuke**." I feel Sasuke stiffen under Itachi's words so I give Itachi a jab in the ribs and he shut his mouth and thus sending the table in to a loud silence.

"**Hey Hinata-chan did you talk with Roku and the others lately?'** I looked at Kogara and I knew his questions were directed at Naota and his info on mist but I shook my head.

"_**No, I hope I'll hear from him soon because I had have a feeling about it. I sent Haku and Zabuza to investigate." **_

"**Whose Roku and why isn't Itachi getting jealous like usual when you mention another male that's close to Hinata?" I** laughed in amusement as Itachi managed to smack Sasuke on the back of the head with out hitting me.

"**Baka, Roku was one of Hinata's kids who were in her cell**." Madara, Shika and Sasuke all looked surprised at me before they started laughing.

"_**What so funny?"**_

"**I can't see you being a sensei…It's just you don't seem like the type."** I frown at Madara and Kogara surprisingly speaks up to defend me.

"**Actually Hinata-sama was an amazing sensei, she made a difference in that city, starting with those kids."**

"**How long have you known Hinata-chan Kogara? And Hinata-chan never told us how you came to be her servant.**" Kogara shifted uncomfortably and I looked down at my tea in sullen silence.

"**Hinata-sama if you don't mind I would like to tell them my story please**." I looked up to see Kogara's eye and I saw determination and nervousness.

"_**Just be careful on the other stuff ne?"**_ He knew I was talking about the phoenix which only Kogara and Madara are the only ones to be able to see the real Suzu and not the illusion I put over him.

"**I use to be a mist nin, I was good enough to become the anbu captain in very short time. Actually I was very much like Itachi-san in my resentment for my family. I wasn't like the others, I couldn't be blind to how we treated the non-clan people and I just got tired of it. I left my family behind no matter how much they begged. You see they were in trouble with a rival family and since I was the strongest they needed me so they wouldn't get attacked but I was young and it didn't matter to me. Don't get me wrong, I loved them all, from my eldest grandmother to my baby nieces to my older brother Hiro and his kid. In my selfishness I left to explore the lands and search for power and I traveled for about four years till I came back. When I did I found that the rival clan had killed all my family… They executed everyone on some bullshit terms about a month after I left. In that moment I realized that the power I had gained was nothing if I had nothing left and in those moments I was desperate. In that desperation I became a monster as I killed the ones who massacred mine and anyone who helped them. I thought if I spared the innocent that it would separate me from them but in the end I had become just like them. **

**In that time I gained such a bloodthirsty reputation that I had no where to go in all the lands so I became a hermit. Soon I started to be a guide into the mountains and people forgot my real identity till I was simply referred to as the hermit. When Hinata showed up on my door step and demanded that I guide her and her team into the mountains it was just another way to gain money. Even when Tetsuya who showed up hours later and offered me a reward if I led her and her team to their deaths was just business."**

Kogara stopped and I took the moment to study the faces of the one's who were listening. I found Itachi's to be narrowed but I don't know if it was at Kogara seeing me as a bounty or him mentioning the name Tetsuya. Madara and Shika's face were carefully blank but they couldn't hide their curiosity. Sasuke's was almost comical at the outrage of me letting him live but he was starting to calm down.

"**As I got to know Roku who seemed like another Hinata, Jun who was quiet but insightful and the brash but loyal Mizuki I began to feel alive again. I know that Hinata watched me like a hawk and if I so much as messed a hair up on their heads I'd be very much dead. Of course I know now that Hinata knew along I was going to cross her but she didn't care as long as my plans didn't cross over to the children. When we reached the mountains I found out that-"**

He looked unsure of how to proceed but no one told him to rush, especially me because my stomach was doing flips at the memory.

"**Hinata found an old temple and there was a rare bird egg but since Hinata was the leader she told no one to touch anything or disturb it. Tetsuya's greed got the better of him and he took that egg that Hinata had told us especially not to touch since once a human touches it the parent will kill it. When Hinata found that he took it she stopped him from leaving and she gave him a choice.**

**He chose riches over her so I watched as Hinata killed a man she loved in order to protect an innocent being. I had thought that Tetsuya had killed her and that was the first time since I was a boy that I prayed to Kami. She lived but not without the consequences that even I could never fully comprehend. While I waited for her to recover I wondered how she would kill me, because after that fight I knew her true identity, not the one she used in mist and I was afraid. When Hinata came to us she let me live and in those moments I knew I wanted to spend my life beside her and helping her in every way possible."**

I looked out the window as Tetsuya's face raced through my mind but luckily Suzu chose that moment to swoop down and land in the washing bowl.

"_**Tetsuya was the son of the Mizukage and head of the anbu, it's just another reason that mist would want to see me dead."**_

"**Sometimes I forget how much pain that curse has brought you but there was reason it was given to you and not one of your predecessor's**." I look at Madara and smile as I try to relax the pressure in my shoulders I hadn't realized I had built up.

"_**I don't regret many things that I've done simply because they had to be done, the ones I do regret I will simply have to live with."**_

"**You regret killing Tetsuya?"** I look at Kogara who asked me that question a while ago and this time I can answer it with out have to be an emotionless rock.

"_**Everyday, but it still wouldn't have stopped him from taking that egg and it wouldn't have stopped me from killing him. Regret is just another word for too late." **_I sit back and stare into Kogara's eye as he looks for the truth in mine, I let him see it and he sighs and lets me remember how old he is.

"**Even if the Mizukage didn't hate you, it's not like you can go and visit considering all the place's, Risa Yoshi and you got kicked out of."**

Sasuke choked on his drink and I glared at Kogara who grinned at me sheepishly.

"**Do tell, why would sweet little Hinata get kicked out of places?"** Kogara snorted at the 'sweet little innocent' part and even I couldn't hold back my amusement.

"**Trust me, Hinata and those two were known for their rowdy ways. I remember when I walked in to the bar and Hinata dunked a man three times her size in the fish pond because he insulted her friends, of course he was rather uncooperative so she took him to the eel tank and stirred them up with her chakra to electrocute him even more. I've never seen an anbu whimper and cry like that in all my life and let me tell you his pants weren't dry either!**" Everyone was laughing and I was smiling at the memory of that dickhead.

"**Or the time she whopped like 5 hunter nins with a pool cube, there was the time you took out a couple of goons with the live plants, the time you used the bands instruments, the time you used a feather boa and the time-"**

"_**They get it Kogara."**_ I was blushing as the others were uncontrollably laughing till they had tears in their eyes.

"_**And for the records, I only started like seven at the most."**_

"**Only seven?"** they were laughing again.

"**Hinata usually only got in the mood when she was on her about ninth or tenth sake or when she was winning at the casino."**

"**And all this time we thought you were wholesome**!" I glared as Madara who just started laughing after his statement.

"_**I'm not dignifying myself with a retort and this conversation is over as of now. A new conversation topic please."**_

I looked over to see Sasuke shift and a grin makes himself sit up straighter.

"**We could always talk about your bad luck with keeping your clothes on**-" I watch with hidden glee as I accidentally push Sasuke out of the booth to land on his ass, I smile at him very innocently after.

"_**Opps! Gomen Sasuke but I got muscle spasm."**_ He glared at me from the floor and I smiled at him while patting the now open space beside me.

"**That kind of reminds me, none of us really now the details about your time in Iwa**." I turn to look at Madara and I blink as the question unsettles some fury in me.

"_**What do you need to know? I've told you everything that's important so the personal aspects are meaningless to you."**_ All good feelings I had just moments ago vanished with the mention of Iwa.

"**Yeah but you never talk about Iwa, what did you have another lover there too?"**  
I thought about Mai, Hama, Kumiko, Eiki, Takaji, Ryo, Nana, Sen, Kayo, Komon and all the hundreds of others that had made their way into my heart.

"_**No, something much more important."**_

Itachi was going to say something, I didn't know if was going to piss me off or if those words were going to be of comfort since he was cut off by a person of my past.

"**Hinata-chan?"**

"_**Hitome."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

Don't forget to review!! i won't write if there's no reviews!! ...k i will but i just won't post them ;p

I will be bringing back some characters so please tell me if there are onse you want or don't want, or maybe you want them to get killed off?

And Hitome if you don't remember is in chapter 5 in mission of the past.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at the girl who was a ghost from my past and I was surprised to find myself still fond of the girl but I was also weary.

"**It's been awhile Hinata-chan, I've missed you."** I look at her in the eyes and I felt myself suddenly very tired and very old.

"_**And?"**_ She smiled a sad smile at my indifferent tone and I couldn't help feel like a jack ass but in my defense she deserves it.

"**I** **deserve that, could we ah talk Hinata-chan?"** Her eyes pleaded with me and I felt a tug in my heart as I saw her debating over to go down on her knees and start begging.

"_**Fine but it will be quick**_." I scoot over Sasuke's lap because I knew that if I slid over Itachi I would be going nowhere. I turn back to address my family and friend.

"_**Hitome is an old acquaintance of mine so I'll catch up with you guys at the meeting later tonight k?"**_ I didn't give them time to argue as I walk quickly out the shop but not without smiling at the old lady who owned it. I keep walking till I'm in the middle of the forest so no one could hear us. _And so no one could hear her scream if I decided to get revenge. No bad thought Hinata!_

"_**What do you want from me?"**_

"**Don't be like that, please…"**

"**I'm sorry if the last time we were in the same place you set me up for money!"**

She started crying as she collapsed on the ground and I looked away from the pitiful sight as my anger and resentment clouded all my senses. I felt a prick crawl up my neck and I knew something was off but I was distracted by the woman.

"**I'm so sorry but I need your help and you're the only-."  
**_**"enough of your damn bullshit, you have no fucking right coming here and asking me for anything you taitor!"**_ I yelled and glared the pathetic girl who was cowering on the ground. I couldn't stand this any longer so I turned to leave in rush but I only got a few steps before I heard Hitome scream my name in warning before her scream turned into one of pain. I rolled to the left and found five Iwa assassins, one of whom with tracked the katana out of Hitome who then threw her across the clearing. I summoned my Bo staff and make quick work of these assholes while making sure there was no sign of the bodies. I walked quickly over to Hitome to see if she was still alive, she was but I saw death in her eyes.

"_**Are you stupid? I would have survived that Katana and you know that.**_" I stared to heal her but she weakly grabbed my hands so I'd look at her in the eyes. What I saw was regret and pain in them and I knew this was bad for me.

"**Don't, I'm at peace with dieing, especially if it was to save my only friend. Hinata I could never try to take back what we did to you but I want you to know that there was never a moment in my life where I didn't wish you were beside me.**_**"**_ She coughed and I let her hold my hands in her last moments alive as I listened to her words.

"**I know I have no right to ask you anything but you're the only one who can stop her. I need you to kill my sister before she kills you."**

I leaned closer to her as her words were becoming nothing but pained whispers and her sentences were breaking apart at every wheezing breath.

"_**Who? I don't know who your sister is Hitome…"**_

She whispered one last thing before she gave away to death and I shuddered as I felt the reapers presence as I backed away from the corpse.

I stared at my old friend and as I studied her face her words made more and more sense but the logic wasn't there. A couple Nins made their way to me so I shifted my attention to them, ready for an attack.

"**We have no fight with you Hinata, not today"** I recognized that voice as the Nins took off their masks. I stared into familiar faces of Yuko, Yuma, Yori, and Umi, Hitome's adopted older sisters.

"_**You're nin?"**_ I looked at them confused before they tore their bank glazes to me.

"**Hai, we were contracted to protect Hitome when she decided she didn't want anything to do with Iwa."**

"_**But why did she come back here knowing I would more likely to kill then listen to her**_?" I said my thoughts out loud and Umi who was the youngest lost her composure and started to yell at me.

"**You stupid Baka, She cares more about you then she did anyone else's, she betrayed her country and her family in order to warn you of her sister's plot against you! How could you be so fucking uncaring toward her?"** I felt anger seize me as I snapped back at her.

"_**She, fucking had me raped and almost killed so fuck off!"**_

"**You don't know shit all about her! We were the ones who set it all up, we told her you had plans to betray her to Iwa so they could take her back. And even after that she obsessed about you and she dragged us all over the country hunting for you till she got caught in Iwa. Her family supported Mutsumi and when she found out you were against him she sabotaged him and her family, all for you! In her eyes you were some fucking hero to be idolized and we hate you for that! I hate you! ...I hate you so much!"** her speech broke off to sobs as she threw her self on top of Hitome.

I knew there was nothing I could say to them to defend myself but three simple words that held more truth in them then I ever cared to admit before.

"_**I didn't know**_" Umi screamed and dove at me to thrust her knife into my heart. I was staring past her to Hitome's peaceful smile like it held me ensnared and not even the knife piercing my right lower ribcage woke me out of it. I slightly recognized the body that tackled Umi and caused her to miss my heart. But I didn't bother to acknowledge Hanabi and Umi who were struggling against each other nor Konohamaru and his two team mates that stood between me and Yuko, Yuma and Yori.

I don't know how long I sat on the ground staring at Hitome in a pile of my own blood and I wondered if I would ever be able to look away from her. It seems my wonderings came to a short stop as Hanabi's scream tore something deeper inside of me. I was up and had summoned my Bo into a katana as I sliced Yori in half. Every thing in the bloodied clearing stopped all movement except me who raised my arm to wipe my face of blood. I turned slowly to see my sister on the ground bloody and beaten and that's all I needed to know these foreign Nin's fate.

They started run away but I paid them no attention as I knelt by my sister and used my blood which was conveniently pouring from my stab wound to try and seal Hanabi's wound but failed due to lack of strength. I picked up my sister and Konohamaru picked up his unconscious teammate as we started to run to the hospital. I threw open the doors and strode right up to the desk and demanded a room.

"**You'll have to wait; there are other Nin that are more seriously hurt and you hyuuga's need to learn that you are not so self important as you think you are."** The nurse smiled at me with an arrogant grin as she ignored me to go back to her paperwork.  
I took in a huge breath as to calm myself and keep the stupid woman alive.

"_**Oi take a good luck at me you stupid woman."**_ She rolled her eyes and stood up to see my body and when she saw I was covered in blood she turned white.

"**Since you're standing that must mean your not terribly hurt then**?' She resumed her high handed smirk and I let a smirk crawl up my face but mine had a promise of death in it.

"_**No most of this blood isn't mine and unless you want to add to it you get my sister a fucking room now!**_" I said every word hard and darkly before she scrambled to get a doctor. She was at least smart enough to give me a room. I put Hanabi and set about cleaning her before Sakura stepped into the room and went straight to my sister.

"**Hinata you should leave."**

"_**Why?"**_ I growled at her but to her credit she didn't even blink.

"**Because all the other doctors and nurses are afraid to come into the room when you're in one of your moods and I can tell you don't have the energy to heal her yourself."**

I glared at her and opened the door and went past the scared doctors and nurses to come face to face with a worried Naruto.

"**What the hell happened?" **

"_**I was attacked and those three came to save me but got hurt themselves**_." For some reason Naruto tended to see past everything as he took me in his arms and hugged me despite covering himself in blood.

"**I don't know what happened and I know you're not going to tell me but I still wish you would." **

"_**I don't want to think about it."**_ It was true that I didn't want to remember the recent events but that didn't make it come true.

"**What the fuck happened?"** I don't have the energy to step out of the strength Naruto's giving me or to deal with Itachi's untimely jealousy so I stayed where I was and in silence as Naruto debriefed them the best he could.

_Why was I so weak?_ I felt as though I could barely stay aware but as the door to my sister's room opened at I turned out of Naruto to face a jealous Sakura.

"_**Oh get the fuck over it and tell me about Hanabi.**_" I snapped at her she glared at me then to Naruto before she spoke to me.

"**She'll be fine, she was hurt pretty bad and in the future I think you should keep others away from your troubles Hinata."** I flinched and stumbled back like she physically hurt me. I could tell Sakura was shocked that I let everyone witness that she hurt me like everyone else in the room was . She was smirking but then she stopped and frowned before she took a step toward me only to slide a little. She bent down and took of some of the black stuff on the floor and inspected it before she turned her wide eyes to me.

"**Warm blood? Dammed Hinata!"** That was the last thing I heard as I collapsed into a black puddle of my blood.

-

* * *

Please review!! And thank you for the comments and i'll try to update more often!!!


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to see Hikaru's smiling face and I cursed in every language I knew and some I didn't.

"**I have to say I've never had a hello like that before."**

I sat up and I looked around to the house that had housed Hikaru in his times and I felt a sense of peace wash over me.

"_**I feel peaceful here**_." He looks at me funnily before a thoughtful expression overtook his body.

"**No I just think you're dead, …again. Seriously you must enjoy the pain of dying Hinata."** I frown at him but he just laughs and pats my head like I was five again.

"_**I do not enjoy dying nor do I enjoy pain so cut it out."**_ I sat up and turned to stare at the serene pond as silence reigned over us.

"_**Why didn't you tell me about your father?**_" His thoughtful expression sank in sadness as he let out a long sigh.

"**It's not my place to tell you these things Hinata; it would change your destiny if you knew what I know."** I frowned at him but it didn't faze him because he knew me enough to know I couldn't be angry at him for that.

"_**Sometimes I really hate resurrecting, did you ever get tired of it? Did you ever just want to stay dead?"**_

"**There were those days yes, Those days filled with so much blood, death, sadness, betrayal and anger that I just wanted to walk away from it but there were the other days as well. The days filled the people I had loved and the people who really loved me, so in the end it's always your choice if you want to cross over to the living but do you really want to miss the chance to have days like those?"**

"_**It frustrates me that there are so many things I don't understand. I just want to be able to close my eyes at night not second guessing myself."**_

"**That's** **apart of your journey, if you knew the right answer all the time that would be cheating."**

"_**But what if my choices and judgment are wrong and people get hurt because of them? How many have to die because of me?"**_

"**Hinata everyone makes their own choice and that includes their choice to believe in you, you can only do what you believe is right and the consequence will come into place. You will make mistakes just like I did but you must not let them destroy you like they did me. I know your thinking about my father and the Hitome girl who by the way have walked the path of murder and lies. Hitome's was raised to be selfish and stubborn she did a lot of things she regretted because of that but when she met you Hinata, someone the total opposite of her it helped her. She chased after you not because of the power you possessed but your nature and your ability to give hope to those around you."**

"_**I don't understand."**_ I frown at him and he just shakes his head and sips his tea.

"**That self doubt of yours will be the end of you child."**

"_**I rather it be me then some else**_." I was surprised he started laughing and I glared at him because I had voiced a fear of mine and he had the nerve to laugh at me!

"**Hinata child people will die for you and there's not a damn thing you can do but not lessen the deaths with such stupid acts. It makes sense that you die so easily because you think you deserve the pain of dying. Making yourself go through that because of your guilt will get you no where."** I stare at him slack jawed at his words but somewhere I know he's right so I just turn the other way.

I started to feel a trickle of pain and I closed my eyes as the painful resurrection process overtook me.

This time when I opened my eyes the light blinded me and my body was not cooperating with me at all as I tried to set up. When I got use to the light my eyes shifted to see Sasuke reading a scroll and I was about to ask for some help but the door opened and in came Sakura. Through slanted eyes she pretends to be looking me over but I knew she wasn't doing a damn thing since she hadn't realized I was awake.

"**Well there's no change but there's nothing to worry about Sasuke, after all it is Hinata right?"** I felt my hand being squeezed which means he must be holding it.

"**Just** **because she's harder to kill doesn't mean she doesn't feel the pain."** He glared at her and she turned to stare at him, giving her back to my torso.

"**I know that, I am a doctor Sasuke."** She smiled at her as she shifted to break his hold on my hand.

"**Hinata is my sister Sakura and forgive me if I don't have much faith in your doctor skills that failed to see Hinata hurt and dying."**

"**She didn't say anything about her wounds and I just thought her chakra was low from fighting! And not to mention that she was drenched in blood so I couldn't exactly spot it could I?"**

"**You've felt Hinata's chakra reserve and you're telling me that a couple of Iwa Nin put up that much of a fight? Or maybe the fact she couldn't even stand by herself? And hell she actually let your jealous pettiness affect her and your telling me you couldn't see the signs? You're so kami damn lucky that Asai could extract that poison or I would have held you responsible!"**

"**Me? After everything we've been through your telling me you would pick her over me? And don't use that bullshit line that she family because you are not! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you in love with her like every other fucking idiot? Well news flash Sasuke, Hinata will never love any of you! She doesn't know how to! Haven't you seen the trail of broken hearts that lie in her wake? She's a fucking leper and if you had any fucking sense you'd stay away from her or you'll end up killed!"**

Sasuke was so fast I couldn't catch up with him as he had Sakura pinned against the door with the sharigan spinning madly.

"**Don't you fucking dare, you don't know shit all about her or me. Hinata is my family and I love her, we all do because we know her. And you're asking what the fuck is wrong with me? You're engaged to the dobe and you're still trailing behind me like a bitch in heat Sakura. Hinata is my family and I have no hesitation in killing you if I thought you were a threat to her with your jealousness and I assure you that is a promise."** I watched her shake in despair and I felt bad for knowing that there was some truth in her words.

"_**That's enough Sasuke."**_ It was a whisper with my dry throat but he heard and dropped her like a sack of potatoes and was beside me just as quick. He fretted over me before I was already getting tired of his attentions and told him he could go tell the others I was awake.

Sakura had gained her exposure as she came to my bed checking me over and in the end she didn't have enough will to look me in the eyes.

"**You heard everything?"** Her body was stiff and her chakra was tense.

"_**Yeah but you had some good points."**_

She looked up surprised and made the mistake of looking into my lavender and white swirled eyes. I looked at the woman who was trying so desperately to old back her tears and save her pride. I sighed and caught her wrist and jerked her unready body into mine as she collapsed into my arms. For a couple of seconds she stayed there stiff and unyielding so I bent down to her ear despite my body's protest and whispered.

"_**It's all right Sakura-chan, I'm here." **_That was all she needed as she wrapped her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. I rubbed her back as her body's sobs jarred my wounds and I held back groans of pain as I focused on the crying woman in my arms.

The door opened and I gave Itachi a look and he nodded as he pushed the others away from the opened door to leave us in peace.

It was awhile before Sakura stopped crying and sat back.

"**Kami I must look like a mess." **

"_**No, I've never seen you so radiant in all the years I've known you**__."_ She laughed and used the tissue to make a loud noise to blow her nose.

"**Thanks but radiant is a little over the top for me right now."  
**_**"But I like seeing you without you trying to be prefect; it reminds of the Sakura I was friends with."**_ I smiled at her she stared at me before shaking her head and transporting out of the room so no one could see her blotchy face.

Seconds later the door was open I was surrounded with my family who were all fussing over me awkwardly since they weren't use to fawning.

"_**I'm fine."**_

* * *

_****_

Don't forget to review!! i won't write if there's no reviews!! ...k i will but i just won't post them ;p

I will be bringing back some characters so please tell me if there are onse you want or don't want, or maybe you want them to get killed off?

Any request just let me know!!


	6. Chapter 6

"**So we decided that next time some one comes and says they're an old acquaintances we're going to assume their try to kill you because it seems like a repeating pattern with you**." I look over at Kisume in surprise of his words before I laugh at them only to groan in pain.

"_**She wasn't the one who did this to me, and how's Hanabi?"**_ Me eyes land on Itachi and he smiles before landing a kiss on my lips.

'**She's fine and so are the others. Their back in the academy and are currently soaking up all the attention of helping the great Hinata take down some Iwa nins.**" I nod and force a smile on my face as I think about Hitome.

"_**Where is Hitome's body?"**_

They all looked uncomfortable at the mention of Hitome's body and I narrow my eyes and turn to the weakest link.

"_**Deidra what's going on?"**_ He shifts under my stare and I glare at Kisume who pinch's the blond in warning.

"**Ah I can't say no to Hinata-chan! You were talking in your sleep and Sakura told Naruto what you said so he found out Hitome is Kata's precious little sister she he's planning on sending her body back in pieces to scare her."** My face may be blank but my insides are battling between anger and admiration. If Hitome didn't mean anything to me then it would be a good means of a message but since my past with Hitome is unresolved there was no way I was going to let this happen.

I made the hand signs and Itachi leapt on top of me knowing he couldn't stop me but opting to go with me. We landed on the floor of Naruto's Hokage office in a very compromising position. I looked up and glared at the Uchiha who didn't seem to be getting up.

"_**Are you planning on getting up anytime soon?"**_ He smirked down at me and made himself comfortable before replying.

"**Nope, as you know love, I'm very fond of this position and have no qualm about staying here in order to prevent you from doing something not so wise." **

"**Not that I mind seeing you guys since I was on my way to the hospital to visit you Hinata-chan but would you get up from the floor please."** We both look up to see a smirking Naruto and then to the giggling genin standing behind us. Itachi gets up but before I could move he swoops me up in his arms and sets me on the chair very gently before putting his hands on my shoulders.

"**Are you really Hinata hyuuga?"** I turn to look at the genin and I smile at them lopsided.

"_**Hai, why do you ask?"**_ They nudged each other forward as the three adults watch them struggle till finally one of the boy's stepped forward.

"**You don't look powerful**." He frowns at me as the kids behind him made noises of awe.

"_**I see and what would you have me do to prove you to I am?"**_  
**"Beat up sensei!"** I tilt my head in confusion and then I laugh and ask who his sensei is.

"**Lee sensei said he was the most youthful ninja in Kohona."** I snort in amusement.

"_**Your sensei is the most youthful and I'm not going to beat him up since he's a friend of mine but how about asking me to help you with a jutsu or something?" **_

"**Can you teach me a forbidden jutsu?"** A snorted again and he took that as a no.

"**Can you come to the academy and teach us all something cool then?"**I smile at him and promise to drop by a day to teach which made them smile and leave.

"_**I'm wondering Naruto who told that you could do whatever you want with Hitome's body?"**_ I slide my glare to him and his smile falters as he leans back.

"**Hinata I'm the Hokage and the girl died in my land so I have all right to this decision."**

"_**You didn't even know who she was until sakura told you about my sleep talking. And Hitome is my- she is – she died protecting me so she deserves better."**_ I stared him down but he was one of the people who would never buckle to me which I secretly admired.

"**My word is final."** In those moments my stupid plan and my defiance flashed through my eyes as Naruto leapt forward and Itachi let go of me to defend me but I was already gone down into the morgue appearing right before Hitome's body. I was already making the hand signs but as I felt I third presence join in the transportation I felt my energy fall out as we all landed on are asses in Iwa.

I looked up to see Naruto who looked at me pissed but I just shrugged and went unconscious from the strain.

When I woke up again I found I was looking up into a roof hut in confusion. I get up to find Naruto sitting across from me frowning at me.

"**You've asleep since yesterday late morning. So if you don't mind sending us back."** I look around to see were in a wood and hay hut and our feet and hands are currently confined in chakra handcuffs.

"_**How did we get here?"**_

"**When you fell unconscious I rushed over and I didn't see them before they knocked me out to and so I woke up here. They came in questioning me and roughed me up a bit but I didn't tell them anything so can we go now?"**

"_**Why didn't you just escape, it's not like you didn't have the power to."**_

"**Because I rather not cause a scene."**

I smile at him and his eyes widen before I burn my chakra cuffs and seals off with my chakra and do the same to him before I release it through the camp to startle the animals.

"_**You mean like that?"**_ I sit back and wait for someone to figure out it's us causing the disturbance and I'm not disappointed as three men came in and went right for Naruto. I winced as they went to straight punching him and I have respect for him not punching them back.

"**What the fuck is going here and don't punch the prisoner Momoji**!" I stare wide eyed at Komon who seemed to be in charge.

"**But my lord he's the one cause it! He's definitely an Iwa nin!**" I watched Komon take a closer look at Naruto and as they stared each other down I felt pride at my former student.

"**If he was an Iwa Nin he would have fought back by now, has he done any move to escape or do harm?"  
"Well he's probably afraid I'll hurt him!"** I couldn't help but snort in amusement as I threw my head back and laughed.

"**I think she's crazy my lord."** Naruto kicked me in order for me to stop drawing attention to myself.

"_**Him afraid of you? He was waiting for me to awake and for the record is this any way to greet your old sensei Komon?"**_

He stares at me taking in everything but I don't move as I just sit there smiling at the man till he smiles at me then picks me up in a bear hug.

"**Kami I never though I'd get to see you again! But how did you know we need your help? There was no way we get a message out of Iwa to Kohona since the see an enemy kill on sight thing."**

"_**Well truth fully I returned to bury a ghost and well your men stumbled upon Naruto and I." **_

"**Ah my lord?"**

He looked back at his men and told them to release Naruto who then came to stand behind me.

"**You know this guy well?"** Naruto whispers in my ear as Komon leads us through the camp.

"_**Ah Hai, he was an old student of mine when I was in Iwa." I**_ smiled at him before we came to a stop but we weren't at the middle meeting ground so I looked past to see someone blocking Komon's way.

"**Get out of my way Saya, now**." I watch with interest as she glared at him and didn't budge an inch.

"**Who the hell do you think you're letting these outsiders see the camp? You may think you're the leader because you were the 15****th**** Iwa Kage's apprentice but that means shit all now. Kata's getting closer and closer to our camp and you're just letting her spies walk freely about!"**

"**I know one of the prisoners well and I know she's not one of Kata's and since the guy's with her I trust him."**

She turns to me and makes a show of looking me up and down and disgust is written on her face.

"**Feh I hope the whore was a good enough fuck to let us get snitched on to Kata."**

"_**I resent that and I am right here."**_ She laughs and walks up to me and then starts circling around me like a predator.

"**You are a whore, I can tell bitch. So let me give you some advice, dirty whores have no right talking to a Nin, especially one as powerful as me."** She whispered it in my ear as she pressed herself against me but I never lost my smile as Komon's eyes widen with apprehension but I send him a look.

"_**I'm sorry but I don't swing that way and I even if I did I have a lover at home and he doesn't like to share**_." She stands back like I slapped her before she snarls and takes out a knife and puts it to my neck.

"**I could snap you like a twig you weak little rat, don't fuck with me."**

"_**Oh, is that a challenge?"**_ Komon recognizing the cold edge to my voice which usually means death for my opponent so he tries to intervene.

"**Saya stop it before its too late, she really isn't someone to piss off-"**

"**Shut the fuck up Komon, I'm in charge now!**" Her laugh is crazy with this little bit of power display so I decided to end her fun buy grabbing the knife while forcing her to her knees while I slowly break her wrist.

"**What the fuck?"** She looks at me shocked and I drop my smile to let her look into my un-shadowed eyes.

"We _**haven't been properly introduced have we? Though I have been called worse then a dirty whore I do not appreciate your tone and your attitude. You should have more respect for your former Kage who by they way, could snap you like a fucking twig."**_

* * *

_****_

pl**ease review **everyone and tell me if i'm doing justice to the first one. Like i told you before if you want some one to return, get killed off or anything else just tell me and i'll try to write it in.

And if you have any request for me to write another story just say so!!


	7. Chapter 7

I took great pleasure in the look on her face so much I started laughing as I released her and stepped past her continuing the path the Komon was leading only moment ago.

"**I told you Saya not to be rash, you're lucky she found you amusing instead of you ending up on her bad side."** I was still chuckling when Komon caught up to me while trying to hide his amusement but Naruto didn't even try to hide his.

"**I've been trying to find a peaceful solution to her but I think that was absolutely satisfying.**" I smiled at him not bothering to pay attention to where I was going since everyone parted like the sea, leaving us a clear path.

"_**Anything I can do to help."**_ I saw a huge tent on top of the hill that the huge refugee camp seemed to unsuccessfully swallow it. I stopped and frowned at the familiarity of it all and Komon looked back but the quickly understood my deja view but Naruto looked worried.

In my mind I saw my red tent decorated with lush décor and Kumiko and her scantily clad outfits and her attempts to seduce me. Next was Hama who took the part of the sane older sister who kept some order of peace but also having one hell of a teasing streak that was usually meant for me. Then came Mai the girl whose innocence kept me firmly anchored in a world of laughter and love, but then I remembered all the trouble she had gotten me into. I closed my eyes as I could hear her laughter as a bitter sting made its way into my heart at the thought of her prone dead body.

I opened my eyes to see Naruto who looked at me with wide eyes that held numerous question which I didn't have the time or heart to tell him.

"**It's a lot like the other place huh? I suppose its one of the reason it was picked as we kind of hoped that it would bring us some luck."**

I smiled at Komon as I patted his arm before I made my way into the tent with out introducing myself but the sight that greeted me was unexpected to say the least.

I looked at Kumiko and a girl that looked so much like Mai I had to take a look at her chakra signature to find out it was her. They kept fighting but the tent was silent and it only took moments for them to realize it themselves. They stopped and looked behind them at the ones I had yet to notice so I looked myself as I came face to face with my old Iwa friends and comrades.

"**Hinata you're here? Not that I'm complaining but I little notice would have been nice."** I look at the woman at the head of the table and the apparent leader and I find myself in more shock as Hama smirks at me.

"_**I just thought I could stretch my legs a little." **_I send a smirk right back as she raises an eyebrow in question.

"**Through enemy territory of course." **

"_**Of course, I find the whole kill first ask questions later motto Kata has created absolutely refreshing."**_ That breaks her she starts laughing and her body relaxes.

"**First of all knowing you I have no doubt you would go for a wander right under Kata's nose and would immensely enjoy it but as far as the refreshing thing goes, I'm going to have to call bullshit. You've always been in enemy territory and if you haven't then it doesn't take you long to make it enemy territory."**

I smile at her as she comes around the table full of scrolls and maps and over the shocked pair on the floor to pull me into a tight hug as she whispers a few words before all hell breaks lose.

"**I knew you would never betray the true Iwa."** I hug her tight as I'm swarmed by hugs and tears.

'**Oh my Hinata Samurai you have returned to me at last! I knew our love could not be broken by mere demons and petty wars! Our love shall be made into ballads and sung through out the ages**_**!"**__ Mere demon? Petty wars?_ I roll my eyes at Kumiko but I take her into my arms willingly which shocks everyone more then me being here.

"_**I missed you to Kumiko**_." _Oh shit,_ She melts into me and I try to pull back but the puddle of mud surprisingly has I grip of iron.

"**Oh behave My Samurai, Save it for when were alone!"** _I rather face Pein again…_I shudder in fear of us being alone but she takes it as pleasure as she wiggles into me. As soon as she does I'm ripped away from her and her iron grip by Mai who stands between us and glares at the woman.

"**Baka Hinata-Dono is taken and you know that!"** Kumiko straightens up and glares at her then to Naruto whose staring wide eyed at her.

"**Little girl I'm a goddess in the bedroom and you think this pretty boy can beat me?" I** gape at her and her language around innocent, sweet, little Mai.

"**Well he kind of beats you in the male member department**!" I step back in horror at Mai's rebuttal but she continues unaware of my metal scarring.

"**And I bet he's really big so he can satisfy Hinata-dono with really erotic skills and they could probably go for hours!"** I turn around to face the others and they start laughing at the terror written on my face.

"_**What have you done to her?"**_

"**No! I will not loose to that pretty boy who probably doesn't even know where to put it and sure as hell couldn't satisfy Hinata!" **

"**Oi! I'm perfectly capable of satisfying Hinata and I sure as hell know what to do with little Naruto!"** _I've faced evil in the eyes more times then I can count and I've walked away with out too much damage but I don't think I can ever recover from this mental trauma. Kami I've met my match._

"**Enough!"** We all turn to see Hama with a stern face so the three stop bickering to stare at me who's crouching with my hands held against my ears.

'**Well, now we know if we want to defeat the great Hinata all we have to do is get Mai to talk dirty and send her into a traumatic state."**

"_**Shut up Takaji."**_ I straighten out and stare at the three with a frown while trying to fight the urge to go crawl into a whole and weep at Mai's apparent loss of innocence.

"_**First of all Mai you're never to allowed to talk with such language around me again understand?"**_ She pouts and lets out a few swear words as I stare at with a blank face but inside I'm crying like a little baby.

"_**That includes swear words Mai. Kumiko not now not ever will I ever end up in bed with you and I am taken. Naruto I respect you greatly but 'little Naruto' what the hell?"**_ I stare at him with an expression of disgusted amazement as he blushes and looks to the side.

"**No offense Hinata-chan but don't you think we have more important matters at hand?"** I turn to Hama who had resumed her position at the head of the table and took the role of leader once again.

"_**True but I'd like to know how all of you survived and why Hama who has never hurt a fly is the leader and why the hell haven't you contacted me earlier?"**_ She stared at me right in the face I and understood everything had changed and since the first time I came into the tent I felt like an outsider.

"**We survived Kata's take over because we were tipped of by a girl named Hitome which I'm sure you know since you showed with her dead body. That's way we immediately imprisoned you since Hitome was well known and well liked here."**

"**Well who would have guessed the bitch had some good in her."** I stood between Naruto and the others who were ready to kill him for his comment.

"**Shut** **the hell up! You didn't know her and what she did for us! She cared for us so you have no fucking right!**" I was surprised it was Komon who spoke so ferociously to Naruto.

"_**Enough, control your self Komon."**_ He glared at me in challenge and I let my chakra expand over him warning him that I was in charge now and he backed down.

"**I'm assuming you thought she was an Iwa spy sine she was Kata's younger sister?"** Hama looked at Naruto with a blank face but I could the anger that was ready to strike like a snake.

"**Hai but those are not the reasons she was killed-"**

"**You fucking bastard! You're the one who killed her!'** Komon was across the room but I didn't bother stopping since he needed to learn his lesson. I watched Naruto as he tried to hold back and signs of the Kyuubi as he throws Komon a little ways away from him.

" _**No, an assassin from Iwa killed her and I know since she was with me and Naruto had nothing to do with it." **_ I continue like nothing is happening but I put a hand on Naruto's arm to calm him which surprisingly worked very well.

"**We sent Kata to tell you about us and since you're here then she must have not failed us."** I squeezed Naruto's arm in warning so he shuts his mouth in silence.

"_**Hmm, I see."**_

"**As far as me being made the leader… I have been through a lot and it has changed me more then you can imagine, I may not be a Nin but I can out think them and stay a step ahead which we needed more then power. I am not you in regards to power but I like to think I learned a lot from you when it came to strategy."**

'_**She'll find you sooner or later. A mind is a powerful thing but it won't stop her from doing what he did to those villagers."**_

She smiled grimly at me but defiance was shining in her eyes.

'**I know but what choice do we have? Where can we go and how do we get there since the borders are sealed tight?**"

Could I take them to paradise but I'd have to live there in order for the island to be alive and I can't afford to keep my power there and be in Konoha.

"**Would your Kage allow us to take refuge?"**

"_**I don't know I'd have to ask him."**_

"**Please, we have no where else."** I nodded at her and I turned to see naruto look at me.

"_**What do you think? Could you let them?"**_ I always loved surprising people and the comical expression on their face like the one of disbelief. Naruto enjoys it to as he makes a show of scolding me for the idea as he poses in a thinking position.

'**I don't know, these people seem violent don't you think?"** He subtly watches Komon squirm before we lock eyes and I give him the look of are you finished?

"**Could you use the gate way through paradise to transport them?"**

"_**Hai, would you like me to open before I do my errand?"**_

"**I'm assuming they'll want to do it since they seemed to already have made preparations for it. And the left over sister will have informed the leader about it." **_We we're of course talking about me wanting to deliver Hitome's body and the left over assassin that survived but they didn't know that._

"_**Ah but I think I will pay a visit to-"**_

"**No you are not going to pay a visit to her so for once in your life, actually take an order from me huh?"**

"_**Where's the fun in that?"**_

"**No fun but what will he think about you putting your life in danger, don't you think he'd come after you, that they all would?"**

I don't know how we were talking about Hitome's funeral arrangements to Itachi but Naruto's manipulations of me were getting old. There was once a time I could do as I pleased but now I have attachments that make me behave myself. I pout and Naruto smirks as he knows he's won.

_Of course I could go and be back before the Iwa refugees were in the portal, right?_

* * *

_Sorry it took me so long to update, i'll try updating more so** please review! **_

_Like i said in the other chapters if you have any request or anything just say so!_


	8. Chapter 8

I made the portal and sent Naruto back in so he could make the preparations but I told him I wanted to catch up with my old friends. Of course he didn't know I had other plans and I was very happy about that since he would try to sic Itachi and the others upon me.

After visiting with everyone for a couple of minutes I told them I had to go to see someone.

'**I thought your Hokage told you not to go anywhere Hinata-chan."** I turned around to see Hama who was leaning against the tree apparently waiting for me.

"_**I was never one for the rules Hama-chan, besides the fact that if I did follow said rules we wouldn't be in this situation I suppose."**_

Her smug face dropped and it became serious which never bode well for me.

"**Hinata you created the Iron law to protect all the countries and to bring peace not because you didn't want to follow the rules but because you had to break them in order to create more accommodating ones. I know you and I know you blame yourself Iwa that has turned out like this and I definitely know you blame yourself for this war."**

I said nothing as the shadows of the setting sun hid my face from her sight but she knew me enough to know that was as good an answer as she was going to get.

"**I can't stop you from leaving and I can't follow you since I'm needed here but will you promise me something?"**

"_**Hmm?"**_

"**That you'll come back alive."**

"_**You know if anything that old man taught me it was not to make promises I couldn't keep."**_

"**I don't understand why you put so little value on your life. I'd use to ask myself how could you so effortlessly put yourself on the edge but after you left and your protection faded I began to understand. You're strong enough to die for others but not strong enough to let others die for you."**

"_**Our heart to heart is earth shattering but I do have a time limit so please get to the point old friend."**_

"**People will die if you get yourself killed Hinata. We look up to your courage, lean on your strength and hope with your will to protect. I'm afraid to see a world with out you."**

"_**I know."**_

"**And you're still leaving?"**

I looked back at her to see her glaring at me with resentment and I could see the frustration of the truth to her words. Like everyone else, they hated that they depend on me. I smiled bitterly into the closing darkness trying to hide my own bitterness at the reminder of my responsibilities.

"_**I wouldn't have got this far if I grew afraid for myself. I am what I am and in the end my life is my own. I may be selfish but I'm human."**_ I walked away and her reply was made into the darkness as I ripped through the seal to land in the Iwa capital and into the empty Kage office. I sat in the chair and looked at the office that had been redecorated to Kata's taste but it still brought back familiar

Memories and feelings. I activated my eyes to see she was holding a party in the tower downstairs and then to the dungeons to confirm what that woman said to me.

At first when the woman Saya approached me I was wondering if she was going to apologize but instead told me about Kato who had become Kata's play thing. I knew I was already entertaining the idea of coming to finish off those assassins but when she told me about my old student I knew nothing could stop me. I got up and made my way down to the dungeon undetected and easily knocked out the guards.

"_**Kato-kun."**_ I stepped in front of the darkened cell and as I said the name the figure shifted and then a moan echoed the almost empty room.

"**Sensei?"** I broke the bars quickly and came to kneel beside my old student and carefully hoisted him upon my shoulder so I could get him to the office and transport him out of here. I felt his blood soak through my clothing and I resisted a shiver as we kept going along the shadows. I noticed the party down stairs was at its height so I took that in good stride as we made it to the office.

I put him on the seal but he suddenly found some strength and pulled me down to his eye level.

"**Gomen ne sensei…Gomen ne, I-…"** He broke off into a sob then to a painful coughing fit.

"_**Kato everything's going to be fine, I have to go but I'll come back ok?"**_

He hugged himself closer to me despite the pain he would be feeling so I didn't press him for time as I should have.

"**Promise?"** His voice that once held such happiness and youthfulness now sounded so weak and old that it made my heart break.

"_**Hai, I'll come back to you."**_ I smiled at him before I activated the seal and sent him into the awaiting arms of Hama and the others.

I stood up and eased my worrisome mind as I headed toward the party by slipping in and out of the shadows. I saw Yuko, Yuma and Umi dancing with some Iwa Nin so I stepped slightly toward the light while leaning on the pillar that led to the outside gardens. Umi was the first to notice me so I smiled at her and she stopped her movement but luckily her dance partner kept them dancing with a little effort. I slipped behind the pillar and walked slowly into the garden, the farther I went in the darker it got till there was nothing but moon light. I sat on the steps leading to the giant fountain of a phoenix which I had put in as my time as Kage. I leaned back and relaxed in the familiarity of it all. Even as the three joined me alone but heavily armed my muscles didn't even twitch with battle readiness.

"**What the hell are you doing here?"**

"_**Enjoying the night and the party."**_ I open my half lidded eyes to look at them as I smile in an almost soothing way except my eyes held death.

"**It was your mistake for coming here alone; we'll deliver you to Kata-sama as her birthday gift."** I laughed quietly at them before I shook my head slowly.

"_**It was you who made the mistake of coming here alone**_." Umi as hot headed as ever came at me with red clouded vision so all I had to do was grab her hand and twist so her momentum smashed her head into the fountain stairs. She was alive but barely so Yuko was the next to attack. I stood as she took out a katana that was strapped to her leg and charged with perfect precision. Except precision had no chance of defeating me. I sidestepped her attacks with ease till I saw her tiring so I called my chakra to me and shot it into her organs. She collapsed, unable to move or anything else as she lived her last minutes alive. I looked behind me to see the last one who was Yuma looking afraid.

'**I suppose you won't let me walk away?"**

"_**No."**_ Maybe if I was a better person I would give her mercy and forgive her but I'm not and I didn't as I summoned my katana and stabbed her heart. I stared at all three of them who were moments away from death before I resumed my seat and my position.

"**We'll be waiting for you in hell bitch."** I opened my eyes to see Yuko staring at me with hate so intense that I almost shivered.

"_**You aren't the first and you won't be the last. But then again I'll have one hell of a welcoming party won't I?"**_ I smiled as she swore very colorfully. I stayed till all three passed on before I made my way past the partiers and back through the deserted hallways.

"**Hinata?"** I stopped and turned around to see Nana staring at me with happiness.

"_**Nana? I thought you and Ryo had died with Sen and Eiki, not that I'm not glad to see you."**_ She hugged me with such desperation I really should have paid more attention to the look in her eyes; maybe I could have stopped her from drugging me. I stared at the door that my hand was on and I was unable to turn the knob as I collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

The next time I awoke I felt searing pain in my entire body so absolutely over bearing I couldn't figure out why I couldn't move my arms or heal my self.

"**Ah she's awake!"**

"**Hmm, I wonder what kind of fun we could have with her ne?"**

I painfully opened my eyes to the room which surrounded by mirrors in which I could see myself bound in chains that ran over my body that was also covered in chakra restrictors. The doors swung open but I didn't need to know who it was because her gleeful laugh was enough for me.

"**Hinata hyuuga the all powerful is at my mercy!"** They all laughed but I stared into the mirror knowing what was going to happen to me and was terrified for it.

"**Are you listening to me?"** She asked me the question and without think I answered truthfully.

"_**Not really, you hurt my ears."**_ She screamed in rage as she swung and hit my face but she didn't stop there as she kept hitting and hitting. When she was done she was panting but smiling with such satisfaction as she stood up and addressed the two men who were there when I woke up.

"**Number one rule boys, never kill her. She's half immortal so she could escape us and not too mention that would be too easy for her. Other then that you can do what ever you want to her and I encourage giving her the works gentlemen."** I heard her steps approach me as she tilted my head up so she could look me in the eyes.

"**Hinata, Hinata, Hinata…You will rot in here for the rest of your life while I take the world in my palm and crush everything you love. Of course I'll enjoy every second of their screams and when they beg for their lives I'll laugh and kill them very, very slowly. Of course I'll bring a couple here so you can enjoy their deaths as well **_**Hinata-chan**_**."** She smiled at me and I spit in her face, she screamed and let loose another barrage of beating.

* * *

**Please review!!** I'd like to have at least two or three reviews for this chapter!! Yes i know i'm very greedy...Tell me who you think should rescue hinata and i'll post a double chapter as a thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't move when the men came into the room because I couldn't bring myself to stare in to their faces. They came into the room making small sounds to make sure I knew they were here because they liked to make me nervous and build up my fear. I had lost count of the time I spent here since they came erratically to keep me dreading every minute I'm alive. Sometimes Kata came down to beat me but she mostly loved to watched these men work on me and I have to give them credit, I never knew what torture was till I had undergone it myself.

The first days they had started with beatings and bindings that were quick and painful but kept me lucid. The next time they came in they tried to talk to me but I was sarcastic as always so I watched as one of the men took a metal crowbar to my kneecap then to other body parts. Because of my accelerated healing which for the first time I cursed with everything I had because they got especially creative with me.

The days after that they started using knives and daggers craving markings into my body or simple peeling back my skin while making me watch. Then if they were feeling in the mood they'd pour alcohol upon me after their carvings sending me into convulsions of pain. That was the first time I cried and it wasn't the last. Some times they would use the Mancruerda method which I almost preferred; they attached stings which crisscrossed my entire body which all hooked up to a knot behind me. When they pulled the strings would cut into my skin like a thousand needles slowly slicing me into tiny pieces.

They used everything from electrocution which left the most after pain that my healing couldn't fix to branding which made me feel like an animal. All in all I hadn't much time to even think let alone escape and since I could hear a scream from outside the door I knew this little time I had would end very shortly. I sighed as the despairing fact for the first time in my life I was helpless and the second thought was I should have listened to naruto.

I winced when the screaming and crying people were lined up before me by the men. I wondered how they would kill them since I had thought they had exalted every possible horrifying death I knew existed. Of course this was a game to them and I lost every time. I watched as they took in my corpse like appearance, covered in layers of blood that stained the entire room with splatters and puddles, scars that crossed over my skin that festered, eyes as dull as the dead and wrapped in chains and a noose around my neck that tempted me. They started screaming and crying even more but these men only got off on their fear.

"**Ah she's not so scary, see those chains? She can't move a fuckin' inch. Her name is Hinata and we're going to play a little game, if you do as you're told you will survive."**

"**Now who wants to first huh? How about you old man?"** I watched as the men pushed the old man to kneel in front of me as we were now eye level. His eyes widened with horror and fear but then overwhelmed with pity before outrage over took them.

"**Old man, take these kunai."** He took them with shaky hands as two men came and moved my arms to be chained to two woodened stumps before re-chaining them.

"**Old man, stab those kunai through her hands and into the stumps or you'll die right here and now**." The old man looked between me the kunai, my hands and the man who always gave the instructions.

"**Demo that's the Hinata hyuuga isn't**?" He asked in a whisper but every one heard him in this room, including the other prisoners. They looked at me with widened eyes.

"**Hai this is our former Iwakage but as you can see you have nothing to fear, she will not and can not strike back so do as you're told."**

I was surprised as the old man dropped the kunai instantly and stood up to face the talking man with anger.

"**How dare you imprison and torture the greatest Kage we've had! Have you no honor?"**

"You **would do well to remember why you're here because you are disloyal to Kata-sama who is the Kage now and not that traitor."**

"**What has that spoiled woman brought us but tyranny? Hinata brought Iwa to its height and saved us from Mutsumi and so much more-"**

"**Your answer old man."** I watched with admiration as the crippled man drew his shoulders back and answered the talking man with an elegance and grace that I had never seen matched.

"**I would rather die with my honor then lay a hand on my Kage."**

The talking man backhanded the old man before dragging him to a water tank and dumping him inside. He stood back and pressed the button that started filling it so we watched as the old man stood there staring defiantly at his killers. By the time it was up to his chin I saw the fear was starting to over take him as he started to thrash but not beg as the tank became completely filled. In his last breaths I lifted my head and our eyes locked, I tried my best to smile and he knew as he calmed with my acknowledgement. He accepted his death gracefully which seemed to piss off the men. They jerked a young woman next to kneel in front of me but she didn't look me in the eyes and instead opting to look at the talking man.

'**The choice is your woman."**

I watched as she picked up the kunai with that familiar glint in her eyes. I sighed and closed mine, holding my breath as the Kunai slammed its way into my hand as I let out a groan of pain. The man laughed and complimented her so she took it out and slammed it again, and again. She dropped the bloodied Kunai with a laugh as she picked up the second one to lunge at my face with repeating cuts. She was enjoying the power she had over me and the pain it was bringing me and she wasn't the first but her methods were at least simple. Finally then men had to pull her away in order to stop her from killing me.

"**Oi you girl come 'ere**" Another girl was thrown in front of me but I couldn't open my eyes because of the pain and the blood spilling from the Kunai marks she tore into me. I could hear her crying and through her heart wrenching sobs I could make out her refusal but luckily they couldn't. The first woman laughed and pushed the girl into me where her head landed in my shoulder, she tried struggling against the woman who held her there but I yelped in pain so she became still.

"**Do as the man said Kyouki and don't get your self killed like that fool of our grand father. Trust me it's easy and its fun, so just take a kunai and stab or more if you want to."** I could tell she would refuse despite what's in her best interest so I summoned all the energy I had and whispered to her my only advice.

"_**Live."**_ It was hard to make anything recognizable come out of my voice but it was enough to tell her I wanted her to live because it what cause me more pain to watch her die then for her to hurt me.

The older woman released the girl as she shakily took the kunai and closed her eyes and aimed. I winced at the sound of the kunai hitting the wood, missing me completely. She blushed in embarrassment before the weight of the situation came crashing down upon her again as fear took reign. This time she only shut one eye and the kunai managed to slice between my middle finger and my index finger. She screamed and backed up against the older woman as everyone laughed at her.

"**You were always a weakling little cousin but that's good enough for someone like you."** I was thankful for that was all they were going to make her do since I had no doubt she probably would have passed out if they told her to do more. They took the two surviving woman and led them out but they themselves did not leave. They turned to me with their malicious grins as I shivered in fear at the meaning.

"**Today honored Kage-sama we have a special treat for you."** I looked hopelessly at the whip in his hand and felt what left of the usage of my muscles tense in waiting for the first blow. One of the men stepped forward to crouch beside me as he took in my body but I really paid him no attention till he spoke.

"**We've pretty much done everything we could possible do to her so why don't we have a little fun with her ne?"** I flinched as the first talking man backhanded the one kneeling beside me.

"**No one touches her like that understand?"** The one who was hit stood defiantly against the one who hit him.

"**Every woman we've tortured you've let us have them countless times so what so different this time?"** The older man who hit the younger one, stood back to stand right in front of me. He seemed to be the boss so the others waited patiently to talk. The boss man took his hand and raised it over me to hit me but I was surprised as he gently stroked my head.

"**I was in the great siege as we like to call it. The battle where Mutsumi lost his life to her and everyone else who stood in her way. She was a glorious reaper that was untouchable by any mortal is what I thought as I watched her slaughter my comrades with ease. Even now I shiver in pleasure of those memories so when I see the reaper in chains and completely at the mercy of anyone as we've witnessed, it gives me even more pleasure. You've all heard the whispered stories and I assure a great deal of them are probably true so we all know what she's capable of right?"**

"**So you're afraid of her and you're saying we should be too?"** the younger man spat out his reply but boss man was looking at me as I found enough of my will to glare at him.

"**I respect her far to much to let a piss ant like you violate her like that and you should respect her too you dumb fuck."** The others laughed as the young man cursed and left the room.

"**I'm not in the mood anymore; we'll come back later Hinata-dono**." The others left disappointedly but the boss man stayed and crouched beside me.

"**After everything we've done to you, you have your sanity. I am afraid of you if you didn't know. The others didn't see what I saw, but I know. If you ever get loose your going to kill us all won't you?"**

He sighed as he stood up and left leaving me in the dark with the only sound is my blood dripping onto the floor.

------------------------------

* * *

**Please review!!**

A little graphic and bloody but she'll be rescued soon so if you want some one in particular to rescue her or i'll just make it itachi ;p


	10. Chapter 10

When they came through the door I didn't move to acknowledge them since their session which only seemed like hours ago drained all my energy but then they broke the routine and started to talk which made me listen.

"**Fuck it smells like blood and death in here."**

"**Shut the hell up Kiba and find the damn light."**

"**There was no guard on the door so this is probably an empty room."**

"**Yeah well just check it you dumb ass while I check the one beside it."**

There were voices but they were different from the others, I don't know how but they are.

"**Fucking stupid, dark, creepy, smelly room."** I heard him stumble before the dim light filled the room.

"**Fuck yeah! Stupid room thinking it could defeat me. Now to see what's- Holy fuck!"** The next thing I knew he was kneeling in front of me, mumbling to him self.

'**Kami please don't let it be her-**"I opened my eyes and swore all over again before he yelled out.

"**Shino I found her." **

"**No…That couldn't be… is she?"**

"**No** **but get Neji, I'm going to need your help."**

"**Right."** I winced when the chains rubbed against my skin as he tried to move them before I started whimpering.

"**Fuck Hinata, I'm sorry. Neji is coming so everything's going to be all right. So don't die or anything ok? Seriously, he'll kill me."**

"**Oi Mutt you said you-"** I knew that voice, my heart gave a thump so I know I know that voice.

"**Those fucking bastards, I'm going to fucking kill them**-(neji)

**Get the fuck out of my way Shino-"**)

"**No, we're not going to let you see her, just wait till he can get her out-"**

I felt hands on my chains again and I whimpered in pain before they left me in pain.

"**Don't fucking touch her mutt." **(neji)

'**Then get her the fuck out of these instead of just staring at her!"(**kiba)

"**Alright every one calm down, we need to focus and get out of here Neji you hold Hinata tight while we pull off the chains as quick as possible alright?"**

They were all talking but as that man with the voice I knew came closer and started hold me before unbelievable pain seared right through me. I screamed and cried but the man that held me would not let me go as he whispered comforts in my ear. The pain was unbelievable but I was use to pain so I made no movements but my body felt the pain still as it shook and convulsed. I closed my eyes and drifted off into the darkness that held my nightmares.

The next time I awoke light exploded my vision so I closed my eyes and listened to the voices around me but not understanding anything.

'**When will she wake up?" (Madara)**

'**I don't know, the damage that's been done to her is unknown since her accelerated healing has erased most of the old marks."(Sakura)**

"**So she'll wake up right?"(Kisume)**

"**Hai but we have to wait for her to do so in order to see what psychological damage has been done."**

"**feh she's been through tons of shit so she'll be able to over come it right?" (Deidra)**

"**I don't know but I hope your right**. (Sakura)

_A week later I sat up staring out into the open window that I longed to escape out of but the straps held me back. I thought I got rid of these when those men took me out of that place full of blood and pain but when they tried to hurt me again with their needles I became so scared I started to thrash. I'm scared of everyone so I try to ignore them like I've always done because I know they'll punish me if I speak against them. I remember those punishments very well, those were the worst ones. I would wake up and see my self in a hospital surrounded by nice doctors and nurses feeling safe. Then when I closed my eyes I knew I would wake up in that place again and they laughed at my naïveté's. So I know these people all want to hurt me but I won't let them because I don't trust a fucking single one of them._

Shikamaru POV

I stared at the man across from me with a blank look on my face as I held back my fury at him and that is how I got myself in this position. When the man was captured by Neji, Kiba and Shino who went against the Hokage to rescue her it was left to me to see what they did to her. Of course the only reason I was picked was because I was the only to one able to be in a room with him with out killing him. It was a sealed room so the only one who can undo it is naruto so he was safe for now.

He was strangely calm as he stared contently into the two way mirror that housed everyone who wanted to know.

"**How many people are back there?"** I looked at the man trying to read is expression but all I found was simple curiosity.

"_**Twenty or so."**_

"**So you know what I did so why am I alive?"**

"_**We want you to tell us what you did to her.**_" His focus was on me again and I shivered at the contact we made as he gave a small smile and kept it as he continued to talk.

"**She really is amazing isn't she? She lasted five months of continues torture that went beyond the mortal capacity. I did every thing I could imagine to her and she still had those defiant eyes."**

"_**Of course she would. That still doesn't answer the question." **_

"**Well let's say the only thing I didn't do was touch her sexually or rip out her eyes. Other then that I pretty much did everything you can possibly imagine and more you couldn't**." He smiled like he was reminiscing about something innocent and trivial and all I wanted to do was kill him.

"_**What kind of psychological torture did you put her through?"**_

"**Ah, I understand what you want know. You want to know if you can reverse what we did to her but I'll honestly tell you that's impossible. Despite everything she still has a mortal brain that can never be healed by what heals her body. She will never trust you and she will never be the same so you might as well kill her and put you out of your misery."**

I clenched my hands in anger at his words I knew to be the truth but my heart would not let me give up on my friend.

"_**If you were in my position would you give up?"**_ He lost his smile as his face twisted into a thinking pose before it turned into a whimsical expression.

"**No and I have been in your position. But you saw the pictures of the room didn't you? It wasn't just about the blood or the pain, it was the soul we killed, the mind we ravaged, and the heart we tore. And you should be proud she lasted as long as she did. But you were too late to save your hero."**

I glared at the man before I snapped back at not expecting him to answer.

'_**She saved your fucking country and everyone in it and that's how you repay her?"**_

His face became angry and he sat up to glare at me in the eyes.

"**She is our 15****th**** Iwakage and no one has forgotten what she did for us. Before she helped us gain our freedom I was nothing but a head slave for some fuck head who traded and used us like fucking cattle. I have more respect for her then anyone whose ever lived and I will die knowing that and accepting that I destroyed her. Everyone in the world knows that she was destroyed honorable instead what could have happened to her."**

"_**You're sick."**_

"**No she had to be destroyed or Iwa could never move on to greater heights. We would have always been compared to the time where she ruled over us and no one had the courage to overcome that shadow until Kata stepped up. Even then it was because of Hinata-sama that Kata has the courage to bring Iwa to a new paramount. Because of the hatred Kata has for Hinata-sama and Hinata-sama's death are the reasons that we could create a new world. You will die if you try to fight it Kohona because you are only one nation against the world that is uniting.**

**I see the look of disbelieve on your face young one but trust me the Hinata-sama that could have stopped us and the one that could have saved you is very much dead. She's now only a shell of a legend young one because there is no possible way to bring back your hero. Everyone has limits and we found hers and broke them. Her heart that you reveled in is closed from the world and will never open to the lands and people she loved. Personally that is the most severe torture for her and the most suitable revenge for abandoning us for you."**

I stared at the man who looked so sullen and proud at the same time. But his words spoke the truth as Hinata-chan's smiling face flashed through my vision and traitorous tears marked my blank face.

'_**She was my friend.'**_ The words left my mouth in a whisper and I stared at the man who had tears in his eyes as well.

'**She was my friend too. Why do you think I knew how to break her? My wife Nana was the one who betrayed her and was the reason she was caught."**

'_**She would do anything for her friends, it doesn't matter how many times they betray her, she'll put their life ahead of her own. You knew that didn't you Ryo?"**_

"**Hai."**

I got up and walked out of the room passing Itachi and Hinata's extended family as they made their way into the room that held Ryo with aura's that promised a fate worse then death itself.

* * *

please review!!


	11. Chapter 11

When I opened my eyes I sat up fully this time since I didn't trust the bad people in the room as they were buzzing about like they were waiting for something.

"**Wah I'm so glad it's Friday! I can't wait for the festival to begin**." Evil nurses were around the room talking and bussing about as they ignored me and didn't come anywhere near me which was absolutely fine since I knew what would happen if they did. I narrowed my gaze into the white scenery with paranoia and scorn. The door bursts open and in came the pink monster who I know was the one who hurt me when I lost consciousness. My body tensed and the evil nurses tensed as well as they could feel the monster's annoyance as well.

"**Why is Hinata still awake?** **Didn't you give her the drugs to knock her out in the food?"** The evil and apparently stupid nurses looked at each other.

'**Gomen ne Sakura-sama, we were so excited about the festival we forgot to drug her. But she been real docile today so could we give her the needle with out-."** I watched at the monster glared at the two stupid, evil air-headed nurses.

"**You are to wait till she's unconscious before you even think about it. It took six s-rank nins to hold her down the first and last time we tried using a needle on her when she was conscious."** She walked out of the room and the stupid, evil, air-headed, bitchy nurses cursed her and gave each other a look. My body tensed again as one turned her back to me so I couldn't see her and the other approached me and began to straighten out me blankets and things.

"**Feh she's not even moving an inch so I say we just give it to her because if we wait then we'll miss the opening of the festival."**

"**Hai I agree. Really I don't even think she's dangerous any more since she's like brain dead now."**

"**Mou! Have some respect Baka!"**

"**But you know it's true and the festival is in honor of her since she's pretty much dead. I don't feel like sugar coating it so it's the truth that no one seems to accept."**_ Stupid, evil, air-headed, bitchy, insulting nurses_.

I watched them from the corner of my eyes but I wasn't watching their hands as the needled breached my skin as I reacted to the prick.

I ripped my binds as I grabbed one of the needles and threw it at the door as the stupid, evil, air-headed, bitchy, cheating and loud nurses screamed and ran. But I paid them not attention as I collapsed on the floor at my first attempt to stand. I tried again and again but my legs couldn't hold me up.

"**What the fuck is going on- Hinata what are you doing?** " I glared at her with threat that I knew I couldn't back up since I could barely stand but her gaze was to the floor where the other two needles that I broke lay. She moved very slowly on to her knees in the doorway as her eyes met mine very cautiously. She held that position for a minute till some men in masks came to the door and I grabbed one of the needles in order to defend myself if even a little.

'**Sakura-sama please move so we can take her down**." She didn't break eye contact with me as she used a very low but level tone as she addressed the men in masks.

"**No. You will not make so much as one move toward her; she's only dangerous if you provoke her."**

"**You don't think we can handle some one as weak as her?"**

"**Listen ROOT, this is my hospital and those are my orders so stay the fuck out of it."**

"**Hinata-chan it's me Sakura. I'm not going to hurt you ok?"** I narrowed my eyes at her but she only smiled a sad smile before she crawled achingly slow toward me. She was strong and the closer she got the more frightened I became of her so I crawled backwards in to a corner dragging the sheet around me. I started shaking as she touched me but she drew my face upward as our eyes met again but this time our foreheads touched.

"**I knew you were still in there Hinata-chan."** I looked into those warm eyes and I knew that she wouldn't hurt me so I brought my shakily palm toward the hand she had on my cheek.

'_**You won't hurt me?"**_ I asked in a small tone that held all my freight in it.

"**I made that mistake once and I won't do it again. I promise."**

I smiled a wavering smile before I repeated the words I said earlier but with a little more firmness.

Sakura brought me upward and I closed my eyes and a second later I felt three pricks in my back so I turned around to see the mask men grabbing for me but I knocked them aside as they were unprepared for my adrenaline strength. I backed away wide eyed as I jumped out the open window ignoring the woman who was calling my name as I ran.

This time when I opened my eyes I found myself freezing, wet, muggy and I was being poked. I opened my eyes quickly to see how exposed I was to the ones who wanted to hurt me. I brushed off the squeals because my sudden flee into the bushes in order to hide from the ones who hurt me.

"**Wah she's back into the bushes we just pulled her out of!"**

"**That was kind of weird that she went back into the bushes don't you think?"**

"**I think we scared her."**

'**Never mind that, she has my jacket!"**

I peeked out to see four little people standing and staring at the bushes I was currently located in.

"**She's like a scared stray little cat!"**

'**Don't be stupid baka! She's a grown woman."**

One of the little people kneeled down by the bush and I backed up regardless of the pain it brought.

"**Ne Nee-san you can come out, we're not going to hurt you."**

"_**liars."**_ The little person and the pink hair woman are liars, they'll hurt me and I won't let anyone hurt me.

"**Oi we should tell an adult."**

"**And what are we going to say Shun? We found a crazy woman in the bushes and now she won't come out?"**

'**Then what are we suppose to do Ren? We could tell your older brother Roku."**

"**Roku and his team are training; I can handle this with out his help. Shun take Haru-chan and get some food, blankets and some clothes if you can. I'll stay here."** I watched as the two little people walked away in the snow as the third who seemed to be the leader sat down beside the tree that was beside the bushes.

"**I don't know what happened to you but I saw the scars, the others were too oblivious to notice it but I know why you're scared. I can't imagine what it felt like but I know what fear is like. I'm not the talkative type but I think maybe if I tell you about myself you can understand why I won't hurt you."**

I moved a little as to get comfortable to listen but I was still alert in case of an attack.

" **I suppose you should know I'm a refugee from Mist so it stared a couple years back when I was starting in the academy. I don't know if you know anything about mist so I'll explain that teams are divided from clan strongest to non-clan weakest and it had always made sure clan nin became more then just a genin and filled the position of higher ranks where the others quit, stayed genin or by a miracle moved to chunin. One day my Aniki and ka-san brought an unconscious woman home and put her in our room. At the time all I knew was she was really pretty but I was a kid and I didn't know she was the girl would that could change everything.**

**My Aniki was smart; he blackmailed the girl to become his sensei because he knew she was a strong Kunoichi. She agreed as she soon left the house and I didn't see her for awhile. But I saw what her training had changed in my Aniki and his friends. After they got back from that mountain mission I walked hand in hand with my Aniki and when everyone stared at him he met the stares of everyone, including clan members. That's when I realized everything was different and mist was changing as the line between clan and non-clan was blurring.**

**When the exams rolled around they easily kicked their opponent's ass but the exam was interrupted by a Bijuu attacking. If you've ever seen a Bijuu attack it's a really terrifying thing to witness. But back to my story, My Aniki's sensei stopped them demon and the Mizukage sent her away because of that. He gave her a black tie mission that meant it was a suicide mission by the way. When that mission killed her all the clans rejoiced and everyone else mourned but her death had set of a rebellion in mist. When it was rumored that she lived and that she actually showed up in mist it fueled the fire to become a civil war or politics. When my Aniki and his team became Jounin a lot of people disputed it. Then war was declared because Aniki's sensei broke the Iron law as she killed her village elders. Mist was divided so those who refused to yield to Kata and continued to believe in Aniki's sensei left. My Aniki was a leader along with Yoshi and Risa. **

**Then Iwa betrayed Aniki's sensei like they claimed she did to them. They say she's sitting in a white room in a straight jacket and that our chance of surviving this war has disappeared. But here we are still alive so that's a good thing right? I'm a genin and me and my team are helping this village that's inside the green zone with supplies when we find you passed out."**

I was sitting outside of the bushes he stared into my shadowed eyes.

"**I believe in Aniki's sensei, I believe that as long as she still breaths she would never close her heart to those who call to her." **The boy stared into my eyes with such power that had nothing to do with being a Nin but everything to do with some one with such fierce confidence that I believed him.

"_**I believe so to**_." He tilted his head in question.

'**Then why are you cowering in a hospital night gown, in the middle of nowhere and in a bush?"** I look at the boy as I straighten my shoulders and get up on my solid legs.

"_**Would you believe me if I said my sense of direction isn't what it use to be?"**_ I smiled lopsided at the boy who returned it to me before a scream broke the comfortable silence.

The boy started to run before I could blink but I used my eyes as I ignored the stinging sensation to see a Kohona village under attack.

Could I stop them? I could be captured and taken back to that place if they realize I wasn't as broken as they thought. I could leave and disappear, I could stay out of the war, the death, the pain…

'_I believe in Aniki's sensei, I believe that as long as she still breaths she would never close her heart to those who call to her.'_

Close my heart to those who call me? I smile bitterly at the thought as I close my eyes and prepare than hand signs and when I open them I'm standing in an ally way.

I summon my katana and light it with chakra as walk along the snowing afternoon. When I reach the main street I see the three kids fighting and losing the lightning soldiers but all I do is raise my arm and summon my chakra and perform lion claw jutsu with my katana that knocks them all back while hitting all their organs and slowly killing them.

The three children look back at me with shock but I tilt my head at them and smile.

"_**Thank you for saving me from the cold little ones**_**.**" The girl is the first one to speak as she stares at me.

"**Who-who are you?"**

"_**You called me, I'm a little late but I am here now**_." I let power filter through my eyes as I search Kohona to find a lightning camp a couple miles away as I turn toward it and start walking.

* * *

**I told you i would double post and i did so please don't forget to ****_review!!_**


	12. Chapter 12

"**You can't go that way, there's an enemy camp there!"**

"**Shut up Shun, Aniki's sensei won't let them hurt the villagers anymore."**

"**You mean?"**

I stopped listening to the voices as I disappeared into the forest path in nothing but my hospital gown and before I knew I had collapsed in exhaustion in the snow.

"_**Suzuko, hear my call and come to me."**_ All the cold that had seeped into me, all the pain that had held me captive and all the fear that overtook me melted away as Suzuko engulfed me into his giant wings. I felt the energy flow though my veins as I opened my pulsing eyes.

'_**I think its time they realize who the fuck their messing with my friend. Will stand with me?"**_

"**Always, you are our master and summoner, we heed to your call and do as you wish."** I smiled as I walked down the path to see that camp had woken up to stare at Suzuko then at me.

"_**Lightning shinobi you have come upon Kohona and have committed crimes that are unforgettable so now it is time you receive punishment."**_

I felt the fire through my body as I opened my arms as the flames leapt off like them baby birds learning to fly. The only thing I knew that when it was said and done there was only ashes. Suzuko took the air and I stared at the ashes of my enemy before a strangled noise made its way into my ears. I watched with sullen eyes as Suzu came flying through the forest and dropped a lightning Nin at my feet.

"_**Tell your leaders that I will not be broken and that they will pay with double the pain they've given me and I promise them that there will never be an end to the torment that I will deliver to them and anyone who follows them will die."**_ The remaining Nin got up on shaky legs and started to walk away but my voice stopped him.

"_**Wait."**_ He slowly turned around but would not look me in the eye.

"_**Tell them they have until sunrise to get the fuck out of my country or I'll be very, very pissed."**_

I walked away from the slaughter that I had committed to return to the still battle frenzy of Kohona that was scattered amongst the directions. I started walking toward the Kage tower but I hear a scream of pain so I use my eyes to see Yuma, my replacement on team eight losing to a mist nin. The part of the city they are on is covered in ice as I see four Kohona nin and about twenty or more dead bodies from the ice. The mist Nin has Yuma on her knees and is slowly freezing her from the inside but he stops as he notices the water from the heat coming from my phoenix infused body. I fill my chakra and perform the 32 palm hyuuga technique which sends him into his own wall of ice. He gets up slowly to face me and takes in my appearance before he starts to laugh.

"**Who the hell are you?"**

"_**Hinata hyuuga, and who the hell do you think you are**_?" He frowns at me in disbelieve as he gets up and starts walking toward me, fully intending to kill me.

"**Hinata hyuuga is brain dead so nice try nut case."** Chakra covers my body and I attack as he barely avoids my attack from it being fatal heart attack. He coughs blood as he dodges my lazy attacks and I can see he still doesn't believe me.

I stop and I let Suzuko come out of me and I give him the orders to thaw the city and protect the huddled villagers at the only uncovered part of the city.

"_**Do I look dead to you? I am Hinata and my patience with you kami damn Kage's has reached its limit, B~A~K~A."**_

I made the hand signs as fire whips shoot out of my palms and wrap around the momentarily stunned Nin and I flare them as the mist Nin's body and head are burnt in half. I look at Yuma who is staring at me with wide eyes but I simply turn around and head toward the fight that has seem to taken a turn. It isn't long before I arrive at the edges of the battle to see up close that the rookie nine are surrounding a bloodied naruto to protect him. They were losing as there were simply too many enemy to count.

I make my hand signs slowly before I finish it by slamming my palm into the shadowed ground before me.

"_**Army of a hundred samurai combine with shadow soul manipulation**_" I watch as the attacking Nins shadows start attacking them as I walk past the distracted Nin to get to the middle where my last jutsu couldn't reach.

I summon my nagata and cut my way toward the middle of the middle attacking force before I opened my chakra gates and preformed

"_**Lightning net unleash combine with chakra expulsion sebons attack."**_ I felt the element lightning fill my body and I opened my eyes and my chakra holes as I released my chakra that held lighting in each little spurts of chakra as the nin around me went down as they were hit with high electrocution bolts. As the men dropped leaving me a clear path toward my friends which I took advantage of the brief clear coast. When I was in the middle of everything I broke the weak seal that protected naruto and sakura who I'm assuming was the one created it cause she looked up at me.

"**Hinata-chan?..."**

I smiled at her before I stepped in front of Naruto and Sakura and behind the others as I started my ultimate jutsu.

"_**Shougohakke rokogyuu yonshou"**_ The others finished off their opponents and stepped into the protection before I expanded it to blow I giant crater that destroyed everything in a 100 feet meter radius and left us standing in the middle of a dead zone.

I felt Sasuke throw his arm around me before pulling me into him as the others joined in quickly.

"**Hinata."** I opened my eyes and detached myself from everyone else as best I could to face a now standing Naruto. He looked like he'd die any seconds so in a minute of fear I held my hand out to him and he took despite everything. I let my phoenix chakra awake the Kyuubi for a couple of seconds to heal him perfectly before I closed the contact.

"**thanks."** I smile at him as he stands and surveys the crater with distaste before he looks to me again.

"**not that I'm not happy to see you but how are you…"** He trailed off and frowned as he tried to form his words in a sensitive matter.

"_**Some kid knocked some sense into me. There are four directions in which the city are being distracted, I took care of the lightning aspect which was the east where the villagers are being protected by my summons. North is where mist is attacking, west is where Iwa is attacking from and Suna is attacking from the south. The hyuuga's, Kisume, Suigetsu, and the mist refugees are holding off that gateway, the Iwa refugee's and most of Konoha's nin are barely holding off that gateway and the south gate is being firmly held by my family and Suna refugees."**_

He nodded and looked at all of us before he took command.

"**All right team ten to west to make sure no one gets to the villagers, Team eight to north to fight the mist, team seven and I will take on the south against Suna and Hinata will go to Iwa, understood?"** We all nodded but nobody moved because we all knew there was something left unsaid so we waited a minute that felt like each second was an hour before Naruto spoke up again.

"**I want you all to know that being in the rookie nine with you was the most amazing thing in my life. We've fought along side each other for years and I know there is nothing that can break our bond. So if any of you don't come I'll have to drag your sorry ass back from the grave understand?"** We smiled at him and said smart-ass comments but no one disagreed. I was the first one to turn away but soon the other followed me till there was no one left standing in the giant crater. When I got to the fight I took a big breath and reactivated my tired eyes as I walked into the battle that determined Konoha's fate.

Four hours later I stood on the bloody battle field giving direction to the ones who did nothing but wander in a blood lust haze. We found our survivors as we delivered them to the hospital then the older more experience searched the battle field for our enemy survivors where they were killed with out mercy. Finally I started to drag myself back to the Hokage tower taking one step at a time since I feel like I'm made of cement that's been jack hammered.

"**Hinata."** I stop and wait for who ever was calling me to catch up and some how I'm not surprised that it is Kogara at my heels.

"_**Kogara."**_ I nod at him and continue my approach toward the tower.

"**I knew you'd come back to your usual self."** I smile bitterly at his term of usual self but I don't voice my disagreement.

'_**I'm alive and I'm pissed and really tired so if you count as that my usual self then I suppose you're right."**_

"**Then you're not going to like the news then."**

**------------------------------------------------

* * *

**

**Ok so theres chapter 12 so please review and give me so motivation cause i'm getting lazy!!**


	13. Chapter 13

I stop and turn to see a bloody, beat up Kogara but I'm distracted by another screech from behind me.

"**Hinata-baka!" **I wince as Asai's voice sets off a painful spasm in my head which only furthers my headache.

"_**Sensei**_." She has her stick with her and I see her much in the same condition as Kogara.

"**Where the hell have you been?"** She's talking to me but when her gaze lands on Kogara she blushes and tries to straighten out her torn robes.

"_**Fighting against Iwa sensei."**_

"**Why the hell weren't you helping us with Suna?"** I sigh in exhaustion but I answer anyway.

"_**Iwa has more of a motive to hurt the innocent people in Konoha then any Suna nin so I took my chances with them, gomen ne for not being able to help you**_." Something in my tone had her studying me intently before she grabs my wrist in a hard grip and drags me down refugee filled streets. Then next thing I knew she's banging on the tea shop door in which I had usually frequented.

"**We're closed go away!"**

'**Open up! I need to feed my forgetful student so she doesn't pass out from exhaustion!"**

"**Then go feed her some where else!" The **voice from behind the door yelled back but sensei wasn't a person to take no lightly.

"**Listen up girlie, my name is Asai of the black sands and my student is Hinata so you better-"**

Sensei didn't even have to finish her sentence as the doors were open and I came face to face with another older woman in which was familiar to me since I've been coming here for years.

"**Why didn't you say it was for Hinata-chan to begin with? Come in! come in!"** She rushed the three of us through the door before closing it and locking it again.

"**What the hell? Doesn't Asai of the Black Sands strike fear into any ones heart these days?"** My sensei mumbled as she sat us at the biggest table.

'"_**If it makes you feel better sensei you scare the hell out of me."**_ I smile at her before she snorts and gently whacks me on the head before she stands in front of me.

"**And don't you forget it pup."** She smirks before she starts pulling of the hospital gown that seems to have stuck to my body because of the blood and my wounds. There was some talking between sensei and the tea shop owner before I knew it my wounds were bound and I was drinking some healing tea and I was finished my three plate meal.

"**Hinata-sama are you feeling better?"** I look up from my tea to stare at Kogara who was pointedly ignoring Asai's flirting.

"_**Hai now what's the news you were talking about?"**_

"**The enemy forces have retreated for now but reinforcements will be here in three days." **

"_**Fuck."**_ My reply was natural but it said everything I was feeling and thinking.

I lean back in my chair and take a deep breath trying to think but the next thing I knew warmth spread through the entire shop and a couple of startled grasps were heard as well.

"_**Suzuko how are the villagers?"**_ I open my eyes to see Suzuko in all his elegance seated on the patio and staring at me with examination.

"**All was well once I got there**." I smiled at him and he returned it before Suzu came flying in through the open patio doors to land on the table in front of me.

"**Oh great phoenix I am humble in your presence!"** I blink in surprise as I see Asai, the owner and her two daughters on the floor bowing to Suzuko.

"**The illusion does not extend to me and since everything that happened to you the one that you put on Suzu was dispelled as well."**

"_**Well then, birds out of the bag huh?**__"_ He doesn't look impressed with what I said but he doesn't get a chance to scold me as the door gets picked and in comes the Kage and his Nin.

" **Why the hell is there a giant peacock in the tea shop?"** I couldn't help but start laughing at Suzuko's shock at being called peacock and it only got worse when sakura hits him over the head and made her comment.

"**Baka! That's a turkey!"** I was doubled over laughing as everyone stared at me, Suzuko and little Suzu like we were mad. I gained my composure when Suzuko decided to correct them I stated laughing again at seeing everyone's expression.

"**You stupid mortals! I am not a peacock and I'm most definitely not a turkey! I am the king of phoenix!"**

'**Holy shit it talks!"** That was the last words Naruto said before I stopped laughing and stood between my summons who was about to burn my Kage to a crisp.

"_**Naruto-kun please have more respect for my summons, Suzuko-sama. Not only has he defended the villagers but he has saved my life many times." **_

"**Demo- Phoenix's don't exist**!" I looked past Naruto to see Yuma staring at my like I was crazy.

I smile at her before I take my seat in the chair in front of Suzuko which is at the head of the table as one of the tea girls fills my cup.

"_**Fine, if you want to believe that even though there are two in the room then you may continue to live in ignorant peace."**_

The door which had been closed and locked by the old owner was easily opened again as Madara walks in looks every inch a war god as he takes my right which is across from naruto who is on my left. The others filed in looking at me then to Suzuko the whole time as they sat across from the rookie nine and others.

No speaks as the owner and her daughters serve us tea and bring a bowl of water for Suzu then leave the shop in my care. I looked closely at Suzu and for the first time I noticed how much bigger my friend has gotten. I use to be able to fit him into my palm but now he's the size of a big house cat, unfortunately he still thinks he's as light as a feather as he clunkers himself into my lap.

"**So this is the reason why you're half immortal**?" I look up from Suzu to see Shikamaru looking at me with shadowed eyes.

"_**My ancestor, well the hyuuga and the Uchiha ancestor was the original user of the phoenix, this of course was before Konoha or any of the other villages were created."**_

"**So any of the hyuuga's or the Uchiha could summon them?"** Tenten who looked hopefully at Neji made me sadden at my thoughts.

"_**No, just me. Last time I tried to explain to you about this I was interrupted by the council but there is nothing that will interrupt me this time. I am the only one who can summon Suzuko because I am the only living descendant of Maya Hyuuga, all the others are descendants from Madara or Hanoto hyuuga. For generations the hyuuga have been keeping a descendant of Maya hyuuga away from the world in order to birth a special child, of course after they birth said child with the clan leader their lives come to an end in a circle. That's why the council manipulated me those around me in order to prevent themselves from becoming obsolete."**_

I looked at the shocked faces which included Neji who looked like he was connecting dots in his head.

"**But wouldn't it have been easier to just kill you?"** I tore my gaze to look at Ino who was flinching from Suzuko's glare.  
"**They tried using others as their methods Yamanaka**." I whipped my head around to stare at the once again open door to see the clan heads that also filed in and took their seats. Hiashi and Oba-san took their seats to my right which was beside the glaring Uchiha's

"**You knew?"** My adoptive family looked outraged but Hiashi simply looked calm.

"**You have to understand Hinata was a mistake that should have never happened."  
"Hold your tongue boy. Hinata was the destined child and she will follow her fate."** The old woman looked at me and I was wondering what the hell she was taking about considering I was already trying to save the world.

"**Who did they use? Cause obviously they weren't competent to kill a little girl."** We all looked at Sai who shrugged his shoulders in nonchalant matter. But I was surprised as Oba-san spoke up again looking at every one with a certain amount of measure.

"**They started out with simple accidents, planned unfortunate events, roaming bandits, resentful branch house members, greedy foreign Nin, her mother. Heh! Don't look so surprised little ones, the council was not above using that woman to try and kill her own child in which Hinata remembers well."** I was looking at the pleased Oba-san who was cackling away as she was getting ready to spill some secrets.  
**"Ne old hag, why did they fail?"**

"**Because my dear Kage, they were all killed by that man…Oh Hinata hasn't told you about him or what she is yet? Very well I will tell you. Hanoto Hyuuga senior, Hikaru's father and the last of the original council was the man I am talking about and the man Hinata killed during that fight. You see we hyuuga have been waiting for a child like Hinata to be born, a child whose blood could refuse the seal. After we discovered what she was many of us feared her and that included the council but Hanoto swore to protect the child that could surpass Hikaru. "**

"_**Enough Oba-san."**_

_**

* * *

**_

i warn you that you're not going to like the next chapter since hinata turns into a mean little woman but it has a purpose in which i'm sure you can guess.

I think i might end this story pretty soon since i could see myself killing poor hinata off. xx  
_

Well i haven't decided yet... so enjoy and** please review!!!! please!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**What that foolish old man did not count on was the power that Maya had given her descendant and he fell in love with the child and had gained himself a weakness. Oh, you're confused? Heh, haven't all wondered why you follow Hinata, why you love her? Why every time you're around her you feel invincible, like you deserve to live? You believe in her just like he did and it lead to his death, killed by the one person he truly loved much like Hikaru! A cursed fate indeed don't you think? That is Hinata's fate, to be killed by the one she loves. That was her fate but she has not fallen to it have you my dear? He was right you know…You are like them but you have no weakness because there is no one who holds your heart in their hand is there?"**

"**Shut up hag! Hinata cares about Konoha, about her friends, her family and she love's Itachi!"** I looked at shock at Naruto-kun's sudden out burst as he stood there shaking at the laughing old woman.

'**You're in love with her aren't you? Stupid boy she can't love you!"** I looked down at my tea cup as I ignored the stares that were directed at me. I knew he was in love with me like I knew the others were too but I had decided to play ignorant to their feelings in my selfishness.

"_**Enough."**_ The Oba-san's laugh only grew as she gazed around the table before she started speaking again.

"**Ah poor little Kage, don't feel bad. If you were listening you would have heard me say that she can't love you not that she doesn't love you. Don't get me wrong she can act like she loves you, she could give you her body, she could smile for you, give more attention then she does anyone else but its not love little fool. Hinata-sama has chosen her path and it does not include the one with love, she has too much at stake to let herself have such a weakness. Do you understand yet?"**

"_**Enough."**_

There was a sound of breaking china before I felt smooth hot liquid cover my hands.

"**Hinata-chan?"** I opened my eyes to see every one with desperate and hurt looks on their faces before some of them hid them with blank faces as they shifted away from me.

'_**What?"**_ I looked at Sakura who was looking at me like I was a stranger.

"**Tell her you care about us, tell her she's wrong!"** I sighed as I clenched my bleeding hand with the shards intact as the pain barely registered with me.

"_**Have I ever told any of you that I loved you? You just assumed that I did. Frankly I don't see that it matters, I kept you from harm because it related to Hikaru's past and because it was my responsibility and this war is mine as well. I am not the Hinata you think I am, it was your fault that you fantasized me into some one I could never be. I don't care about any of you nor do I love anyone. You were all simply a means to accomplish what I needed."**_ The room was silent and I carefully masked my expression into a bright smile that did not fit in with the situation. I watched as about three quarters of the people got up before looking at me with hurt, disgust, hate or even just a blank face before they left.

"**You're lying."** I look over to Itachi and I smile as I always do before I look into Madara's eyes as well.

"_**Really? I admit you've seen me in some of my weaker moments but after Kata's torture I am absolute in my path Uchiha's. So I want to warn you, if you stand in my way I have no problem killing you or anyone else."**_ Sasuke lunged at me from the table but I caught him mid air and threw him across the room like a rag doll with out even breaking eye contact or removing my smile.

'_**Oh are you angry? Or are you going to cry? It really is pointless to do either. You must accept the truth if not then I can put you out of your miseries since we seemed to have some history together ne?"**_ I watch as Madara stands up and picks up the knocked out Sasuke and leaves while the other file out but Itachi lingers at the doorway before he turns around to stare at me.

"**I love you**." I roll my eyes at him before I give him a level tone reply.

"_**I thought it was made clear that there was no point in giving me such a useless thing**_." I watch as he gives me a smile full of warmth and I can feel a jolt of pain in my hand but I don't let it show.

"**I know… good bye Hinata."** He walks through the door and I let out my senses to see none have them have stuck around so it just left me, Kogara, Oba-san, Suzuko and Suzu.

'**It's better this way Hinata-sama. Those fools needed to stop living in their fantasies and understand you are a god compared to them."** I look at the old woman as I reach my hand toward her but she just smiles stupidly at me. I sigh as I let my smile drop before I touch her forehead with my two fingers and drag them across her eyelids.

'_**Enough."**_ She collapses on the table and I stare at her prone form then to my bloody hand in concentration. _When had my hand gotten bloody? When did I cut myself and why didn't I notice the pain?_

I felt my hand being pulled to my left and I felt little pricks as the tea cup shards were being picked out my hand. I looked at the hands that gently bound my wounds then to my faithful servant whose focus was on my hand.

"_**Kogara…"**_ He finished and looked up at me.

"**You are my master in this life and the next**." He looked in my eyes and I saw there was no room for argument so I just nodded and told him to leave taking the dead old woman with him.

"_**Thank you for today Suzuko, you can leave."**_ I don't bother to look around to see him but I know he stay in place as his voice filters through my clear mind.

"**I'm in your head Hinata, I don't know the reason you're acting like this but I know what the woman said was wrong."**

"_**Not really and I'm simply tired of having to pretend to care about their needs when I have more important things at hands. Besides you are my summonses not my conscious Suzuko." **_I can feel his anger at being dismissed as he flies away as I am left alone on a moonless night.

I pour myself some cold tea as I sit back and sip the cold beverage in silence and candle lit darkness.

"_**My curse huh? No, I won't let anyone I love go through the pain of killing me even if I have die with their hate instead. That will be my fate. **_

"_I will not let you lay so much as finger on any of them no matter what!_

_I won't make that mistake nor will I make your second mistake of being blind to life. I won't give up the people I care about and I won't give up on life because I still have too much to do._

_When did our nations turn into such cowards or have they always been like this? hm?"_

_You all have given me so much and I will never forget any of you. But the time for me to step down as Iwakage has come. I leave the position in good hands with Eiki-kun and he will continue to build the new Iwa with you and I will continue to watch with prideful memories, so this is good –bye my friends and I hope we meet again._

"_If I ever catch you laying one hand on another kid like that they'll never be able to find you, you fuck._

_I have stirred the water to form a tsunami and I have no intention of letting you or anyone else be there when it crashes down on me, I will never let anyone get washed away into the ocean by letting them stand beside me._

"_revenge can destroy people." "it didn't destroy you sensei" "It Destroyed apart of me that I'll never get back Mizuki."_

_To protect the people I cared about and make my family proud._

"_Hai I know I could die from creating a contract with you but it's my fault if he dies, so I won't sit back and let the eggs die if I have the ability to save it."_

_I never forget them but I do not regret protecting others even if it's by taking a life._

_I would rather die protecting the people I care about then any other way so in way you helped me die in peace.__"_

_I learnt that a family are the people who support, care and trust you no matter what, they're the people who would want you to be happy despite what they want. I found that in friends so in my eyes they're my family and there doesn't have to be blood between to be a family."_

_The last piece of advice I can give you is always be there for each other because the bond you share can overcome your weaknesses and make you so much stronger_

"_No, I won't let you destroy this city and I won't become one of you."_

_I don't know who you think I am I don't hurt children and woman, especially if their innocent .What disappoints me is that you would, I know I've been gone but I didn't think my fellow konoha people would harass our ally Suna. I have brought every one here so we could find strength in each other to face our future and to find safety. I wish I could walk down these streets to find no hatred and anger between the two cities because if you haven't realized there are no more borders to separate us._

_You can leave if you want but the truth is I have changed more then you can imagine and I have done things that can never be forgiven."_

_But in the end I'm the kind of person who will always be in trouble and bring trouble and death to those close to me. Kogara I have a lot of demons that haunt me day and night and they only continue to build up as I keep living."_

_I can only do what I was made for by any means necessary and I don't expect you to understand that."_

_I ran, hid and fought with everything I had when it concerns my destiny but when you get to the point where your destiny affects everyone around you and their fate, it changes everything. You can no longer afford to be scared, naive, innocent, bloodless or anything of the sort anymore_

"_I don't regret many things that I've done simply because they had to be done, the ones I do regret I will simply have to live with."_

"_I wouldn't have got this far if I grew afraid for myself. I am what I am and in the end my life is my own. I may be selfish but I'm human."_

_I'll find a way to seal that demon you helped create, kill those resurrected assassins, and destroy the other countries you've managed to manipulated as plan B. I promise you that._

_**When the sun rises I will finish it, all of it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

if you didn't realize it those last comments were things hinata has said and believed in through out the entire story and they kind of back up her resolve of pushing everyone away in order to protect them.

**So please review!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

The night was still dark as I sat drinking tea alone and in silence and for the last time in my twenty four years of living I sang the song my ka-san use to sing to me when she tucked me into bed, the same song Hanoto used to calm me down after my ka-san tried to kill me. I don't remember all of the words so I simply hummed the tune to myself and before I knew it the sky started getting lighter and lighter till I saw the sun peak over the Hokage monument. I activated my eyes to see the armies were still outside Konoha's door and had not taken my threat seriously.

"_**I suppose it's time I make good on my promises huh?"**_ I get up and walk out of the tea shop and walk through the golden shadowed streets and the lullaby tune I had in my head changed into a more haunting melody. It was the same song but it give myself chills as I kept humming as I transported into a Suna ally way and made my way through their streets. Of course unlike Konoha's empty and silent ones, Suna was busing about and I wasn't surprised as some of the people stopped to stare at me but no one dared to stop me.

I stopped when I got to the tower and looked at with a sense of determination.

"**Hey you stop right there! You're from Konoha aren't you?"** I don't tare my gaze away from the tower as the Nin's behind me grab me to turn around.

'_**What gives me away? My clothes? My hand band? Or my fucking eyes?" **_They step back in fear but I simply return to staring at the tower before I sigh and start making hand signs.

"_**Earth worms no jutsu."**_ I watched as a giant rock worms sprung for the ground were the guards were to send them back flying as the worm winds it themselves around the tower.

"**What are doing to us?"** I looked at the scared villagers and nins.

"_**You declared me as your enemy so what do you think I'm doing here?" **_I order the worms to destroy the Kage tower and they easily do so. They scream in fear as they dash away but the Nin surround me like they were waiting for someone.

'**Stop this Hinata before you hurt someone." **I turn my head to see the Kazekage in his robes looking upset as his blonde wife glares at me. It turns into fear when she recognizes the look on my face as she tries to pull her husband away from me.

"_**Hurt someone? I plan on killing everyone in this village, starting with you or maybe I'll leave you for last ne?"  
**_**"Don't fuck with me Hinata, I'll kill you if it means to protect my country."**

'_**Exactly. Eye for eye Kazekage. You attacked Konoha and I'll destroy you. Don't worry I've already sent a message to your nin that's surround Konoha, Baki's head did the trick if you ask me**_." I saw I light flash in his eyes as he understands I wasn't kidding around.

He attacked me but I disappeared and landed in another part of the city and I destroyed it followed by other part of the city till the Kazekage and what was left of the remaining nin surround me.

"_**Do you really think you can defeat me? You made your choice Kazekage and now you must lie in your grave."**_

He attacked me but I dodged as I let him come close to me enough to try and stab him in the back with my newly summoned katana but his wife screamed.

"**GAARA!" **He was distracted and in that moment I used my hidden palm to stop his heart while doing another jutsu. Gaara of the sand dropped dead at my feet in the middle of Suna with everyone watching me kill him.

His wife came rushing forward and jerked his body to hers as if touching me would set him on fire.

"**Why? He loved you and you killed him with out any fucking remorse!"** I looked carelessly at the sobbing woman and I felt nothing but irritation.

"_**He knew what happen if he went against me."**_

"**You fucking tyrant!"**

"_**Hai I am. But listen well since you're his wife you are now in charge of Suna so make a good choice now. Side with Konoha or I'll crush you and every one here."**_

"**No! I will not give in to you!"** I grabbed her chin in a harsh grip

"_**Stop your hysteria and use reason you pathetic piece of shit, this isn't just your life your giving up you know, I will kill every man woman and child and that includes the one inside you**_." I tipped her back to land on her ass as she cried and held her stomach like she could protect it from me.

"**Fine we'll side with fucking murderers!"**

"_**Don't mistake my actions for Konoha. I do what I want and they have no power to stop me. To put it simply I really have no use for the weak and I'm simply doing this to show the other countries I'm not to be messed with understand?" **_She nodded while looking at me with defiant eyes but I simply took a step toward and grabbed her elbow before she could even blink.

"_**I'll be borrowing your Kage then."**_ We disappear in silver flames as we land outside the Suna camp and I'm pleased to find it with only Suna Nin.

'_**Now listen carefully or I will go back and make good on my threat understand, Tell them Gaara was killed by Kata and that you've decided to side with Konoha for this atrocious crime."**_

She glares at me and I raise my eyebrow challenging her to say something but she comes to senses and nods her head. I keep her with in my grasp as we enter the camp site and I watch in amusement as the camp swears revenge against Iwa and I had to only give the blonde woman a couple warnings before I take her back to Suna to the same spot.

"_**Well you've done a fantastic job and I warn you even if you sent a messenger right now you wouldn't get there in time."**_

She pulls out of my grasp and she goes to Gaara's prone body and I watch her sweep some of his hair to the side of his with sweet tenderness before she places kisses on his eyelids then to his cold lips.

"**I'll kill you for this."** I start chuckling at the woman's promise but not because I didn't believe her but because I know she wouldn't get the chance to.

"_**I doubt I'll survive this if it makes you feel better**_." I watch her and Suna mourn their beloved Kage's death a moment longer before I walked away into the old shop that housed Asai and me so many years ago.

I stopped and I looked at the photo of me and Asai sensei on the day of the festival before I picked it up and threw it against the wall where it shattered. I stared at it a little longer before I walk back through the portal that did not take me back to Konoha but instead to mist.

I walked through the streets but this time no one noticed me walking through till I got to the Kage tower but I easily killed all the guards there as I slowly walked up the Kage stairs humming the haunted song. I opened the door but the Kage just asked what I wanted.

"_**I want a lot of things Mizukage-sama. But I will settle for what I need**_." He looks up at me and opens his mouth like I fish out of water before he calls for his guards but the only person who answers is his advisors as they rush into the room.

I use a sealing jutsu to seal the room off so no one can get in or out and neither can they hear or smell anything.

"**Nani? Why-how?"** I look at the advisors then to the wall and they get the drift as they line up against the wall.

"_**I gave you till sunrise to leave Konoha but yet your still there so you can understand what my problem is. Hmm, actually its more like an obstacle I have no problem removing. So do you understand yet?"**_

"**You're going to kill me**." He looked at me hard in the face and I knew this was the kind of man who would take his death honorably.

"_**No, I plan on eradicating mist in general. My aren't you arrogant, thinking I came here to simply kill you. No I have been very patient with you but now I have reached the end of my limit."**_

He met my eyes level for level and the fact that he showed no fear only made him more useless by the minute.

"**Leave my country out of it Hinata-san. I will understand if you kill me but not my country that is filled with innocent people!"**

"_**Innocent people you kill yourself you mean. All I am plan on doing is ending their suffering quickly instead of dragging it out like you do."**_

"**There has to be order and in order to keep control you need to sacrifice. You were once a Kage Hinata so you understand in order to unify a country you have to have a chain of society, to keep the unworthy in its place."** I lean back in my chair and stare at him as he meets my gaze with out as so much as a doubt in his words.

* * *

**Please review**!!!! come on you know you want to!!


	16. Chapter 16

"_**I'm glad you understand sacrifice."**_ I stand up and everyone tenses in the room but I ignore them as I walk toward the door.

"**I wish I'd killed you, then this war would have never happened."** I stop in my tracks and I turn around to face the man once more.

"_**Really? If I gave you my life right now you would never attack Konoha or any nation? That lightning would pull back once they have my corpse again? That once Kata's hatred of me was finished that Iwa would go back to being a peaceful nation? I have more respect for you then to think you would believe this. War would have happened with or with out me Mizukage-san. But the question I wonder about is after I am dead can peace begin to happen? Can the nations settle in contentment or must there always be something or someone to fear and fight against in order for the world to live together?"**_

I walked out as I unsealed the room and went to the roof where I closed my eyes and summoned my chakra and raised my hand to the sky.

"_**Rain of destruction no jutsu combine with lighting dragon no jutsu." **_It was too late to stop me as giant balls of fire came rain down on mist and dragons made of thunder and cloud tunneled down upon the city.

I sat on the roof of the Kage tower as I watched for miles as mist was destroyed by my own hand till there was no building left stand was when I stopped my jutsu and looked out into the now dark clouded sky the opened up in a down pour of rain. I left mist then and went back to Kohona but on the out skirts before I saw that the reinforcements were there days earlier then expected from Kogara. But I only smile as I watch Kohona and Suna get attacked by Lighting and Iwa nins combine with smaller nations but I smile as mist is nowhere in sight.

"_**Suzuko."**_ I feel that familiar warmth but this time it does nothing for my mind or my body as I stare out in the bloody slaughter.

"**Hinata-sama I have decided to cut you off from our power, you have abused us for slaughtering innocent people and must pay the sacrifice."** I smile into the bitter wind but I'm not surprised.

"_**You**_ _**do not have that power, you made a contract with me and until I renounce it you are my tools of power.**_" I could feel the heat surround me at his anger as I carefully blank my mind and reinforce my mental shields.

"_**I'll make a deal though."**_ The heat simmers for a couple of seconds as Suzuko thinks carefully about his agreement.

"**What?"**

"_**I'll renounce if you help me this one last time in what ever I ask of you."**_

"**Do I have your word Hinata hyuuga?"**

"_**Hai I promise."**_

"Then the deal is sealed. Call me when you have that need of us." He disappears in a mist of flame and heat but ignore his tantrum as I get up and transport myself into the fray where I find my way to Kata whose at the back of the lines with Kumikage.

"I should have known you'd be back here while you let them fight for you."

Everyone stopped and made a circle for us as Kata laughed and made her way into the circle with the Kumikage at her heels.

"**Hinata hyuuga you have been busy haven't you? Are going to try to kill me?"**

"_**Mutsumi needed to die Kata, he slaughtered villages, raped woman and almost destroyed Iwa. Following in his footsteps will put you in the same grave."**_

"**I am not following in his footsteps nor I am I following in yours! I will make Iwa the greatest village this land has ever seen!"**

"_**Based on lies and deceit and manipulation? Your country will crumble under you as you are the same as Mutsumi only less willing to do the dirty work."**_

"**I am not like him!"**

"_**You created an alliance with the Akatsuki in order to put yourself on the throne despite the thousands of people who died during that attack. You ordered your own villages to be slaughtered blaming Konoha when Konoha had never lifted a finger against Iwa. You kill and torture all those oppose you, even the innocent till you are absolute. But let me tell you Kata that you will never raise above me because you single handedly tore your country apart in your own selfish desires. That is the difference between you and a true Kage. Tell them Kata that the only reason you're attacking Konoha and taking lives is to kill one person, tell them the only reason they've lost their loved ones is because you want revenge, tell them Kata that the reason you lead them is to destroy me."**_ I watched as she shook in anger before she attacked me but I didn't move as she was stopped by her own self survival instinct.

"_**You won't give your life to defend Iwa because you put your self before anyone else**_." I walked toward her and she took a step back and we continued this path till she tripped and I stood right in front of her.

"_**Listen minna, if you go home right now and disown this woman as your Kage then you will live but if you stay I will kill you."**_

About a quarter of the massive army left but that still left us heavily out numbered.

"**It doesn't matter how powerful you are, there are just too many of us, when we kill you we'll cut you up into tiny pieces so you can't resurrect!"**

"_**No, its finished. Suzuko I want it all, one last time."**_ I felt the tingling of chakra like I had the first time on Sumi mountains and the insane power that filled was exactly this the same but this time I didn't fight it as I let it flow through me and all around me till I felt I was a god. I'm sure there were screams but I never heard them as I killed thousands of nin in under a minute before the power was ripped out of me as I wobbled on my feet.

"**Hinata-san."**

"_**I renounce the phoenix as my summons and the contract is finished**__."_ My arm burned but I watched as the mark disappeared and for the first time I really knew I felt vulnerable.

The sun burned my eyes but they quickly registered to the sight in front of me as black ash rained down to cover everything but me for some reason.

"**Hinata."** I turned to see the see Konoha and allies staring at me with fear but Naruto who stared at me with a blank expression on his face.

"_**Yo!"**_ He took out his kunai and I tilted my head in question.

"_**You're going to kill me? What stops me from destroying Konoha as well since you seem to be turning on me."**_

The next thing I knew he was charging at me as I barely dodged and this continued as I toyed with the fight a little before I attacked him but he unexpectedly didn't move and the kunai pierced my heart.

"**Hinata hyuuga in order to protect the nations and punish you for your crimes you will die by your Kage's hands**." _Wouldn't have it any other way naruto-kun._

"_**Feh you're lucky I can't resurrect or I'd kill everyone in all these fucking lands you bastard! Cough-"**_

"I turned around and looked up into the setting sun the sky that filled with blues, purples, reds, pinks and greens and I was in awe.

"**beautiful."** I smiled into the sky before I crumbled to my knees.

"_**Thank you."**_ Were the last words I spoke and no one heard me but it didn't matter as I closed my eyes and this time when I died I had a smile on my face.

I walked through the afterlife astral plane and I found the house by my self and when I saw Hikaru he was sitting there staring at the pond as tears ran down his eyes but when he heard my approach he swung his head to me.

"**Why? Why did you do those things? They'll hate you!"** I smiled at him as I took his face in my hands and wiped away his tears with my finger tips.

"_**I know." **_

"**Then why?"**

"_**Because as long as I lived there would never be peace."**_

**But did you have to kill so many people? The nations are in ruins!"**

"_**I never killed Gaara, I temporarily stopped his heart and it's probably started beating already and I never actually killed anyone in Suna, just destroy a chunk of building. Mist I flat lined the city and Hai I did kill but that country was to far gone, this way minna can unite together to rebuild a brighter future. Iwa is apart of me but they were apart of Kata as well and vise versa so the two elements of Kata and I could never live together in peace so I made a choice to kill them. Lightning already hates me so powerfully that only one of us could exist in that land, I regret I had to kill that many but I want them to have a knew relationship with Konoha, that's why I wanted naruto to kill me as the Kage. Together the nations will raise above the tragedy I committed to form a new world."**_

I looked back at Hikaru to see him angry as he throws my arms aside and walks away from me because he couldn't stand to be in the same place as me. I stare dejectedly in his direction as I sit down and imagine I have some tea thinking about how I assumed he would understand me and my actions.

END

-----

* * *

---------------------------------------

I felt bad because people wanted a happy ending and that is not a happy ending so I added one it you want to keep reading! but if you like the sad ending then **please review!**!

------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17

I watch from the deck as the wind blow the flowers and trees in a gentle tug that I can't feel anymore and I'm slightly surprised as Hikaru sits down next to me since I thought he hated me.

"**Baka. You are a baka you know that?"** He glares at the pond not moving an inch, not that we needed to breath or anything.

"_**Ok."**_ I jump as he smashes his fist into the hard wood floor before taking my shoulders in his grasp.

"**Don't just fucking agree with me! Do you know why you're a baka?"** I look into his furious glaze and suddenly they reminded me of Itachi.

"**Exactly. You miss your life don't you? What good is creating this peace when you don't even get to be alive for it?"**

"_**Because I love them. I died knowing that they hated me, even Suzuko because I wanted them to live in a world I could never see. I chose this path Hikaru not because I had to like I thought I did but because I wanted to."**_

"**You fool. Why couldn't you be selfish?"** He let me go and looked back to the pond with a longing look.

"_**It's ok Hikaru-dono."**_

"**And if that peace that you gave everything for never comes into existence?"**

"_**I believe in my family and the goodness inside everyone to make my dream to come true, you should to Hikaru-dono."**__  
_**"It's not fair even if it was your own choice."**

"_**Does me living mean that much to you?"**_

He looked at me with a hard stare before he spoke in a sad voice.

"**Its because of me your stuck in this place, for once I wanted one of my descendants to be happy and free."**

"**Then I'll live for you." I **got up and as I turned to look at Hikaru-dono to see him looking at me with pity.

"**You can't, you set your destiny to die and now you can't undo it."** I smile and bend down to pet his head as I talk.

"_**B~A~K~A! Since when have I ever listened to what some one told me to do before? Besides I don't believe in a set destiny. I'll find a way!"**_ He looked at me wide eyes before I started to feel the tug in subconscious and I was wondering if luck was on my side.

'**Demo-how?"**

"_**Do you want to come with me?**_" I hold out my hand and I smile as I can feel the wind on my cheeks then warmth in my hand as Hikaru takes hold.

"**Oi wake up!"** I open my eyes to see a woman staring at me before it clicks into place.

"_**Narita Motosune what do I have the pleasure of your good deed for the day? Or do you go around stealing bodies and resurrecting for fun?"**_ I open my eyes to see her staring at me in annoyance.

"**Whatever, I was paid a hell all lot of money."** I look around but I was alone and I frowned till a voice behind me spoke up.

"**Hinata-sama."** A cloak is wrapped around me as I look up to see a smiling Kogara and I blink as I try to hide my disappointment.

"_**Kogara."**_ I look at my cloak that had been given to me by the phoenix and smile in guilt for deceiving Suzuko and Suzu.

Kogara starts a fire to keep me warm from the cold and its silent since that woman had left but the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

"_**Not that I'm not grateful but why the hell am I alive for?"**_ He looked at me from the cooking rabbit as he sighed and leaned back into the tree.

"**Hinata-sama you've been dead for a year and things have turned peacefully as villages are rebuilding but there is still unrest."** I frown at him in question.

"_**And you couldn't handle it because?"**_ He looked unsettled as I managed to try and sit up since my body was regaining movements again.

"**The Akatsuki has been reformed. Not many people know but I fear it because the world will go into chaos and shatter the peace you created." **

"_**And Madara and the others are sitting twiddling their thumbs**_?"

"**No, their ones who are leading but this time I have a feeling they are a lot more powerful."**

"_**What?"**_I sat up and groaned in pain but Kogara help me to sit back down.

'**Well at least your body functions are coming back alright."**

"_**I thought they would have been smart enough to cut my body into little pieces."**_

"**Despite what you think you accomplished by making every one believe you were just a blood thirsty killer, there are a lot that still believe in you. It's actually kind of funny that you've turned into a myth since that year seemed to be so long ago. Besides Naruto wouldn't let anyone desecrate your body. And about the Uchiha problem-"**

"_**I'm so going to kick their asses!"**_ I go to get up but I stop in pain as I sit back down.

"_**When I can move my body I am so going to kick their asses."**_

He laughs before he made my bed more comfortable and returns to his seat.

"**Actually I think the only reason they started up again was because they realized what you did, albeit it was too late so they swore revenge against the nations. I wish for a peaceful resolution since I have learned to like them as my grandsons but they would not listen to me so I searched for the one who resurrected you last time since I was the only one alive with knowledge about her certain talents. I found her and gave her everything I had to bring you back before those stupid boys did something to get themselves or the others killed. Forgive me for ruining your peace Hinata-sama."** I watched as Kogara bowed before me but I just laughed despite the pain it brought me.

About two weeks later I had gained all my functions back and Kogara and I were currently heading toward the village where the Akatsuki were last spotted by Suzu who had shown up one night. Apparently Suzuko found out what my reasoning was and had offered me my contract again but I refused in kindness. I wanted to live a normal live, well as much as possible anyway.

When I spotted my adoptive family they were all crowed around a small boy and were arguing with him and each other.

"**Why can't we keep him?"** Deidra's high pitched voice was the first one I heard.

"**No."** Madara seemed to be the leader again.

"**But he looks like Hinata-chan!"** I smiled at Kisume and his puppy eyes.

"**But he's not**! I looked at Neji surprised that he would leave Konoha.

"**Oi listen you Baka's I am a hyuuga and you will take me to see Hinata immediately!"** I activate my eyes and I'm so shocked to see Hikaru inside of a little boy's body I start laughing.

Hikaru notices but the other's don't that I'm standing right behind them.

"**Listen kid, that woman is dead so unless you want to die and visit here there then you're out of luck."(**Zabuza)

"**No I just came back from being dead with her you idiot! And I'm not out of luck since she's standing right there!" **I watch in amusement as Hikaru stomps past them and march's up to me as I look down at him.

"**How you put up with these idiots I will never know! And where have you been girl? I've been looking for you for two weeks and here are taking a stroll?"**

"_**Gomen Hikaru-Dono but it takes a while to re-awake a body since I didn't use a brain-dead one like you."**_

We were auguring like usual

"**Wow, wow wait!"** We stop and look up at Madara who's staring at me to Hikaru in disbelieve.

"**First of all is that who I think it is in that body and how are you alive Hinata?"** At that moment I remembered why I was brought back to life as I tackle Madara and I start pinching his cheeks and stretching them.

"_**Baka, I was brought back to life to stop you from reforming the Akatsuki since it would ruin the peace I sacrificed everything for baka!"**_

"**Gomen!"** He was apologizing but I kept torturing him till I was pulled of by Neji-Nissan who pulled me into a hug.

"**Hinata-sama I'll never let you push me away again."** I was passed around with similar declarations but the one person I wanted to- no I needed to see wasn't here.

"_**Ah where's Itachi?"**_ Everyone got that spark in their eye as they smiled at me.

"**Ne Hinata-chan we'll tell you where he is ne?"** I smile and they start laughing evilly and I wonder what kind of family I have.

I walk into the deserted village that minna had claimed as their head quarters and I had to admit it was pretty nice here. But I'd have time to explore later as I scanned the village to see Itachi was in the shower and I smiled evilly.

I slip into Itachi's room and I look around as Itachi's in his own little world and I find it was nicely decorated but what surprises me as the painting that hung on the wall that was across from the giant bed. I knew this painting since the one who painted it had been Tomoe-san who was my Iwa secretary whose now probably dead. She told me her passion was art and I had encouraged her to pursue it and she asked me to be the model. She told me she wanted to capture everything about me in one statement and I felt little understated if she could capture everything about me in one painting. Of course when I saw it I saw skill but I didn't think it captured me that well but now that I see it I understand.

The painting was of me sitting on the Iwa fountain and I was looking up into the sky with wistful face and a happy smile but my eyes were a contradiction. They held sadness, hurt, resentfulness and all the pain I had felt. I was dressed in my Kage robes but it was open letting the viewer see my dark blue hakama and when you got closer you could see Tomoe had painted on the details of the silver outlining. I had crown of flowers that Mai had put in my hair but at the same time I had my katana in the other hand and when you looked at the painting the right angle you could see blood stains on the blade. The blade was resting right beside Mai who was leaning against my leg looking up at me with adoration and innocence.

"_**Tomoe-chan, I see what you wanted me to see now."**_ I smile and shut my mind to that memory gate as I turn around to see Itachi standing there, wrapped in nothing but a towel.

"_**Well I always said I could get use to-"**_ That was as far as I got as I was on the bed, half my clothes were gone and Itachi held me so tight I could barely breath.

"_**Easy boy."**_ He stops in his ravaging of me to put his head into my neck and takes a long breath while inhaling my scent.

'**I knew what you were doing and I went along with it because I loved you so much I would have done anything but I couldn't kill you. I let that bastard Uzumaki kill you and the last words you didn't hear was that you were loved. I watched as everyone celebrated and all I could think of how ungrateful they were and the others those Konoha and Suna bastards that actually believed that you had lost your mind- I wanted to hurt them but I knew you wouldn't want that so I left, I was the first. Sasuke and Neji didn't have the control I had, they told them that you had planned everything. I was told they cried and choose to believe in the lie you weaved for them so I took Sasuke and Neji with me and the others followed. The others were so angry so they swore revenge but I wouldn't do it but I couldn't bring myself to tell them to stop either."**

"_**Its ok Itachi I'm not going anywhere, though I have to be more careful since I'm not half immortal now but I believe you'll take care of me."**_

"**Always, just don't leave me. I won't let you go again Hinata. You'll stay beside me whether we're 50 and you can't stand the sight of me or we're 100 and you think I'd let you die with out me."**

"_**I promise. Let's start a new village with everyone ok?"**_

"**Hai, as long nobody finds out you're alive, everything will be ok and nobody finds out your body is missing."**

"_**Hai, and by the way Itachi…I love you."**_

"**About fucking time!"** Itachi and I both sit up to see the doorway full of people and Hikaru who's standing in front of them.

'**Who the hell are you? **'Itachi is glaring at Hikaru and Hikaru just grins back.

"**Well kiddo I am Hikaru Hyuuga and you're my descendant so don't take that tone with me mister!"**

"**Ne Itaaachii let us have Hinata back!"** Itachi hugs me closer and actually growls at the whining Suigetsu.

"**No, now leave!" **

"**Oi give her back since you'll be having all night and all the nights after that!"** I blush at what Hikaru says but Itachi simply flips him the bird.

"**Oi you brat listen to your elders!"** I start laughing as the chibi Hikaru tries using the whole elder seniority thing but before I can give back a retort a battle begins. Neji and Sasuke jump Itachi and everyone follows except Hikaru whose still trying to give us orders and Madara whose on the floor laughing, Zabuza whose cheering on Haku and finally Suzu whose chirping the song I had been humming on the last night before I died.

The End

* * *

Ok thats the end of Pieces of the past and i hope everyone liked it and if so drop me a line and **review** people!

Yah happy ending...right?


End file.
